Mending a broken heart
by maru84
Summary: After Inuyasha asked Kagome to be his mate she finds him with Kikyo. She takes off crying and bumps into Sesshomaru who confesses his love for her. Will he be able to heal her broken heart? Or will Inuyasha come between them.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome had been so excited and never felt so happy. Inuyasha had just asked her to be his mate and she'd said yes. She told him that she'd be right back because she had a surprise for him. Little did she know she was in for a surprise herself. She ran to her hut that Inuyasha had built for her since she could no longer go home. When she got inside she walked over to a shelf and took down a small velvet box. She sighed when she opened it and stared at the beautiful pink jewel in her hand. The jewel had finally been put back together and Naraku had been defeated. She decided she was going to give it to Inuyasha so he could make a wish.

"He's going to be so excited!" She said to herself as she ran back to where she'd left Inuyasha. That's when she heard a strange noise. Frowning she continued on. What she saw tore her heart in two. Inuyasha had Kikyo pinned against a tree kissing her. They were obviously about to have some 'fun' because he had no shirt on and was fondling her breasts.

"Kikyo I love you so much. Will you be my mate?"

"But what about Kagome? I thought you wanted her?"

"Kikyo, didn't you know that a demon can have two mates? I want both of you." He said. That's when he caught the scent of tears and realized they had an audience. He turned around and saw a crying Kagome with a small box in her hands.

"Inuyasha you bastard! How could you! You said you loved me! You said you wanted me to be your mate!"

"Kagome it's not what you think!" He said begining to panic.

"Oh really? It sure the hell looked like you were having fun to me!"

"I love both of you. I'm going to mate you both." He said with a nervous smile.

"Oh hell no! I don't share my men. Especially with dead whores!" She said glaring at Kikyo.

His ears drooped. "I'm sorry Kagome."

"Well sorry isn't good enough!" She yelled.

Kikyo took a step towards her. "Kagome listen to him." She said with a guilty look on her face.

Kagome pointed at Kikyo and glared. "You stay the hell away from me! I ought to take back the rest of my soul from you and purify his ass right now! You know what, you two deserve each other. Go ahead and mate your dead whore! I don't ever want to see your face again you filthy half breed!" She yelled before running away from the two of them.

Inuyasha was shocked. She'd called him a half breed! His Kagome! When she said that, he knew he didn't stand a chance in hell in getting her back.

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha. I know you loved her dearly and I know you loved her more than me but I will never leave your side." Kikyo said.

"Yeah I know Kikyo, I know." He said sadly.

Kagome continued running through the forest until she came to the well. She knew the well no longer worked but for some strange reason it made her feel closer to her family. She sank to the ground next to the well crying.

'Why? How could this happen? He said he loved me. ME! Not that bitch! How could he be so heartless? He knew I was trapped in this time. Now the only man I've ever loved has chosen HER. Now I'm all alone. Who will love me now?' These thoughts ran through her mind as she continued crying. She was crying so hard that she didn't notice someone standing there.

"Miko, why do you weep?"

Kagome's head shot up. "Se...Sess...Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru could sense her fear. "You have nothing to fear from this Sesshomaru. Now tell me why do you weep?" She turned her face away and remained silent. That was all it took for him to know what happened.

"Ah. I see. The whelp chose her." He sighed. Surprising Kagome he knelt in front of her. Gently grabbing her chin he turned her face towards him. She looked down at the ground refusing to look at him.

"Look at me." He said gently. She lifted her head in shame. She never cried in front of anyone. It made her feel weak. He wiped away her tears.

"Don't cry over that whelp. He's a fool to let a precious jewel like you go." He smiled at her shocked expression. "What? Can't a man be attracted to a beautiful kind woman? Believe it or not little miko, I wanted you the first time I saw you but it was clear you wanted that sorry excuse of a brother of mine." He said snarling at the last part.

"But I thought you hated humans?" She asked.

"Some, but not all. Especially not you." He said caressing her face making her blush.

"Forget about him. You need someone to trust, someone who's loyal, a protector, a companion, a friend, a lover...a mate. I can be all of these things for you if you will let me."

Kagome was so shocked that she didn't know what to say. Here was the cold ice prince himself practicaly proposing to her. He tucked her hair behind her ear and leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

"At least let me take you home to my castle and be your friend and protector if nothing else."

"Thank you. I guess it wouldn't hurt. I could use a friend right now."

He smiled. "Then come with me miko." He said holding out his hand to help her up.

"Can we stop by my hut? There are some things I need."

"I don't mind." He said. It didn't take long to get to her hut since she lived so close to the well. When Sesshomaru saw her home he was surprised at the size and the way it was built. It looked like a master carpenter had built it. Normally these huts were crudely made. Following her inside he noticed how big it was inside and how many rooms there were.

"This is a rather nice home. May I ask why you have so much space for just one person?"

Kagome blushed. "Inuyasha wanted me to have the best I could have in this era." She told him. He already knew that she was from the future.

"But why all the extra rooms though?"

Kagome blushed even more. "Well...he said...he said that...if we ever became mates we'd need the extra rooms for any pups we'd have."

When he heard her say this he growled in jelousy. When she heard him growl she looked up at him and saw that his eyes were red. Scared, she backed up against the wall. When he saw her back up his eyes returned to normal. Stepping up to her he caressed her face.

"Calm down. This Sesshomaru would never hurt you."

"Then why are you mad at me?"

"I'm not angry at you. I'm just a little jealous is all." He said as he continued to caress her face.

"Jealous? Of what?" She asked confused.

"Of the thought of you having pups with that whelp. I want to be the one to bless you with pups if we were to ever become more than friends." He whispered. If his words hadn't shocked her enough, what he did next blew her away. Slowly his face lowered to hers. Ever so gently he kissed her lips. He smiled at her reaction when he pulled away.

"Pack the things you wished to take with us." He said leaving the room.

She touched her lips as he walked away. 'Oh my god! He just kissed me! Sesshomaru the most feared demon in all of Japan kissed me! Maybe he does care after all.' She thought to herself smiling.

Sesshomaru was waiting for her in the next room. He could sense all of her emotions. He smiled as he sensed her shock, amazement and happiness. 'Maybe she'll come around faster than I expected.' He thought chuckling to himself. He looked around the room as he waited for her. He looked at all the photos of his brother and Kagome and sighed.

"Brother you are a fool." He said out loud. He continued looking around and saw strange things he'd never seen before. He saw pictures of all her friends and family. One photo caught his eye and he picked it up and smiled. It was a picture that had all of her fuedal era friends. The monk was smiling with a red handprint on his face. The demon slayer was standing beside him giving him a death glare. Beside them stood his idiot brother. He couldn't help but laugh when he saw the kitsune on top of his head biting his dog ears. It was clear Inuyasha was not happy. The only one who appeared normal in the picture, was the wolf prince Kouga. He stood in front of them all with his arms crossed and a cocky grin on his face.

"That one's my favorite." Kagome said coming into the room.

He chuckled. "I can see why. They're a comical bunch aren't they? How are all of them doing by the way?"

"Sango and Miroku got married. They have twin girls and are expecting another baby any day now. Shippo stays with them to help out with the babies. He was living with me but he wanted to help them out. Kouga gave up trying to claim me as his woman. He still brings me gifts from time to time in friendship. He found a mate and they have four pups and they are all little hellions! It's like having four little Kouga's running around! They run me ragged when I babysit them." Sesshomaru laughed at the thought of her chasing around four energetic pups.

"I don't know how Ayame puts up with them plus Kouga. She said he can't keep his hands to himself. He wants more pups but she wants to wait a while. I just can't believe she had four at the same time! How the hell she survived nine months like that I'll never know."

Sesshomaru laughed at her. "Miko didn't anyone explain to you?"

"Explain what?"

"Wolves have more than one at a time as do us inu's. It's rare for only one pup to be born at a time. Inuyasha and I are one of those rare inus. Also, demon pregnancies only last two months." He said looking at her.

"WHAT!" She yelled.

"It's true."

"You mean to tell me that I would carry our pups for only two months and I could have more than one!" Sesshomaru lifted a brow at what she said.

"OUR pups?" He asked smiling.

She blushed as she realized what she said. "I mean...uh...I uh...um...well you see..."

He chuckled. "Don't worry about it. We'll worry about that WHEN and IF the time comes. Now go ahead and finish packing."

"Actually besides that picture I'm done." She sighed before looking around. "I'm gonna miss this place. It's the only thing I've ever owned on my own."

He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Kagome, you don't have to give this place up. We can use this place for when we need to get away and take a break from the castle. You could have your friends come over too." He paused and chuckled. "Or, you could come here when we get into an arguement and you need a break from me." She looked at him in shock.

"What is it love?" He asked confused at her shocked face.

"You...you said my name." She whispered.

He smiled and pulled her close. "It is your name is it not?" She felt her heart speed up as he looked at her with soft golden eyes filled with love.

"It's just that you've never called me by my name before. You've always called me miko."

"Well get used to hearing it my Kagome. My sweet sweet Kagome." He said caressing her face as he leaned down to give her a sweet kiss. This time she returned the kiss. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers when it ended.

"Your lips are so soft and sweet." He whispered.

She blushed. "Yours are too."

"Hm..." He paused before giving her a gentle kiss. "Maybe this will work out after all."

"Maybe." She responded.

"Gather your bags and I'll put them on Ah-Un. I'll send him ahead of us along with Jaken to tell the castle you're coming."

"Ok." She said. A few minuets later she came out with her bags and saw the massive dragon waiting for her. Sesshomaru took her bags and put them on Ah-Un. He smiled and walked over to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Hold on to me." He told her. She did as he told her to and he formed his demonic cloud.

"Eeep!" She shrieked.

He chuckled. "Don't worry love. This Sesshomaru would never allow harm to come to you. You mean too much to me my Kagome." He said kissing her nose. She blushed at all the attention he was giving her.

"Kagome look around at our lands. We own all of this." He said. She had her head buried in his chest too afraid to look down.

"Do not fear my love. I will not let you fall trust me." She lifted her head to peek out over the cloud.

"Wow! It's beautiful! You own all of this?" She asked in awe as she looked at the scene below them.

"WE own all of this. I knew you would like it. Just wait until you see the castle." He whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine. He smiled knowing that he had that affect on her.

"I know today's events must have tired you out. I will hold you if you like." He said nuzzling her neck.

"I'd like that very much." She said. He smiled and lifted her bridal style. "Thank you." She said snuggling into him.

"Anything for you. Now rest." She did as he told her to. She was asleep in minuets.

He smiled down at her. "She looks like an angel when she sleeps." He said out loud. He held her closer as he continued home. When he was about ten minuets away from the castle he woke her up.

"Wake up love and see your new home." He said nuzzling her neck.

She opened her eyes and looked down and gasped. She saw the most beautiful white castle. She couldn't believe she was actually going to live in this place. It was like a fairy tale, a girls dream come true.

"It's beautiful." She said.

"It will be even more beautiful with you inside." He chuckled when she blushed. "I had Jaken tell everyone you were coming and I'm sure they are curious to see who has captured their lords heart."

"Do they know that I'm human?"

"Yes. They all know that you are the powerful hot tempered miko that traveled with my brother."

"Oh man! That's just great! Now everyone's gonna think I'm some hot headed nutcase who explodes at every little thing!"

"Well you are." Sesshomaru teased.

"Hey! Look who's talking Mr. ice prince!" She said playfully smacking his chest.

He chuckled. "What am I going to do with you woman?"

She smiled. "Always be kind to me and never hurt me."

"This Sesshomaru swears to always be good to you. I will NEVER treat you the way HE did." To assure her that he meant it, he kissed her with all the love he felt for her before they landed in front of the castle.

"Welcome home my lord." A guard said bowing as he opened the gate.

"Thank you. Allow me to introduce you to my...friend." He said hesitating. He wasn't sure how Kagome wanted to be adressed.

"Ah yes. The miko Kagome I believe it is?"

"Yep that's me!" She said smiling.

"Welcome to your new home my lady."

"Thank you." She said nervously. Sesshomaru could tell how nervous she was and nuzzled her neck.

"Don't be so nervous love."

"But what if the people here don't like me? What if I do something to make you look bad? What if they hate me and don't want me here because I'm just a lowly human?"

He growled at her last remark. "You forget I am lord here and I rule these lands. This is OUR home. If they have a problem with it then they can leave. I want you to tell me if ANYONE treats you badly. I will not allow anyone to disrespect or dishonor what is mine." He growled. Suddenly she came to an abrupt hault.

"What's wrong Kagome?" He asked in concern. He felt her anger spike as she sent him a death glare.

"What do you mean 'what is yours'? I belong to nobody but me! Nobody owns me! I'm not just some thing for people to use! I wouldn't tolorate being Inuyasha's posession and I REFUSE to be yours! This Kagome is her own woman got that?!" She yelled hands on her hips.

"Kagome..." He never got to finish what he was going to say.

"I'm warning you." She said begining to glow pink. "Now if you don't mind I'm still tired and would like to go to bed."

Sesshomaru sighed. "As you wish." She followed him inside the castle and despite her outburst she looked around in awe.

"Do you like what you see?" He asked smirking at the look on her face.

"Yes. It's beautiful!"

"Come, I'll show you to your room." He told her. She followed him silently. They stopped in front of a large white door.

"I hope it's to your liking." He said as he opened the door.

"It's beautiful." She whispered. The walls were cream colored and the lush carpet was white. The furniture was all made of mahogany. The bed had crimson silk sheets, pillows and blankets. There was also a balcony.

He smiled. "I take it you like it then?" She instantly snapped out of her good mood when she remembered that she was mad at him.

"Yeah I like it. Now go away." She said turning her back to him and crossing her arms.

"I would like it if you joined me for dinner later."

"No thanks. Not hungry. Now if you would kindly leave me alone, I. Want. To. Go. To. Bed!" She yelled making her point clear.

He felt insulted and rejected. "Fine! This Sesshomaru shall leave you alone!" He yelled back and turned to walk away. He didn't mean for it to come out as angry as he said it. When he heard her slam her door from down the hall he couldn't help but smile.

"We've only been here less than ten minuets and we're already having our first fight." He said to himself. His amusement left just as quickly as it came and pity took it's place.

"Who can blame her for being upset though? After all she's been through today she has a right to lash out, even if it is at the wrong person. I'd like to get ahold of that stupid brother of mine and rip his heart out and stomp all over it like he did with hers. She didn't deserve what he's done to her. No woman does."

Back in her room, Kagome sat feeling guilty. "I shouldn't have snapped at Sesshomaru like that. He's only looking out for me and he's been so kind to me. I can't take my anger out on him. It's not his fault that Inuyasha's such an idiot." She said flopping down on her bed and staring at the ceiling. Her bed was so soft and comfortable that she soon found herself drifting off.

**A/N: Just thought I'd let you all know that some of the charactors in this story will be a little out of charactor. I don't own Inuyasha or its charactors, nor do I make money off of it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome didn't know how long she'd been asleep when she was awakened by a knocking on the door.

"What?" She snapped. She was always grouchy when she first woke up. Especially if someone woke her up. Inuyasha could vouch for that. She always sat him every time he woke her up.

"Lord Sesshomaru wanted me to come and tell you that dinner was ready." A soft voice said from the other side of the door.

"Tell him I said that I'm not hungry and to leave me the hell alone!" She yelled.

"Yes my lady."

Sesshomaru sat at a table that could sit at least twenty people as he waited for Kagome. He watched as his servant set four plates of food around the table.

"Everything looks and smells wonderful." He said smiling at her.

"Thank you my lord." She said. Just then Rin and Jaken came bustling into the room.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! You're back!" Rin said running over to him and giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek before she sat down.

"Rin! How dare you touch Lord Sesshomaru you lowly human!" Jaken yelled.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru said in a warning voice.

"You're just jealous you can't kiss and hug him like me." She said sticking out her tongue.

"How disgusting! I would never do such a disgusting thing!"

"Jaken." Sesshomaru growled.

"N-nn-not that you're disgusting my lord. I-I-I only meant that...that since both of us are male and...and it would be rather um...unpleasent." Jaken said nervously.

"Jaken, if you don't shut up and eat right now, I will feed you myself. Trust me, you do not want that to happen because you will eat it ALL in one bite." Sesshomaru said glaring at him.

"S-sorry my lord." He said as he looked down and began to eat. Rin snickered.

"Rin that is not polite." Sesshomaru repremanded softly.

She lowered her eyes. "Sorry." She said before she began to eat. Sesshomaru looked up when the servant he'd sent to get Kagome came into the room.

"Sorry my lord but she said she wasn't hungry and she said she wanted to be left alone." She said. Sesshomaru felt hurt and rejected. He sighed and pushed his plate away.

"What's wrong lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked concerned.

"This Sesshomaru is no longer hungry. I'm going for a walk. Rin, you finish your dinner. Jaken, see that she get's to bed after she eats."

"Yes my lord." Jaken said.

"Oh and Jaken, keep your voice down when you go by Kagome's door or you will regret it." He said glaring at Jaken.

"Y-y-yes my lord."

"That goes for you as well Rin. Don't disturb her ok?" He said more gently to her.

"Ok lord Sesshomaru." She said smiling.

"I will see you in the morning." He said before leaving the room to go outside. Once he was outside he looked up at the star filled sky.

He sighed. "I hope she comes around soon. I know she's upset over that idiot brother of mine but I find myself wanting to be around her all the time." He paused midstep when he smelt salt and he knew that she was crying. He took to the air and flew up to her balcony. His heart broke at the sight that met him. She was sitting on the floor clutching a picture of her family to her chest sobbing her heart out.

"Kagome." He said softly to get her attention. She looked up before she ran over to him and buried herself into his chest.

"Oh Sesshomaru, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it!" She sobbed as she continued to clutch his shirt.

He wrapped his arms around her. "Shh. Don't cry my love. It is this Sesshomaru who is sorry. You were right when you said you were not a thing to be owned. You are a being with feelings and I hurt them. I am very sorry. Can you bring yourself to forgive me?"

"Yes I forgive you." She said sniffling.

He smiled. "Thank you love." He leaned towards her and brought his lips to hers. He kissed her so gently that it made her feel cherished. When the kiss ended he rested his forehead against hers.

"God Kagome I love you so much." He whispered.

"I can tell."

"Kagome, do you think you could ever bring yourself to love this Sesshomaru?" He asked with hope and longing in his eyes.

"I think so. M-maybe I already do a little." She said blushing. When he heard what she said he kissed her again. The kiss quickly grew in passion as his tongue tangled with hers. She never wanted the kiss to end but he pulled away. His eyes were closed and he was panting heavily.

"Sesshomaru? Are you ok?" She asked worried that something was wrong. She gasped when he opened his eyes. They were red.

He growled. "Kagome, we must stop this. My beast is trying to take over. He wishes to mate you now." He said huskily.

"Your beast? But what about you?"

"You know the answer to that my sweet Kagome." He said smirking wickedly.

"What all does being a mate entail anyways?" She asked in curiousity.

"You would live and age as I do. Living hundreds perhaps thousands of years. If one mate dies then the other would follow. They would belong to each other and would become very possessive of one another. If the bond is strong enough, mates can even feel each others feelings and can speak to one another in their minds."

"Wow! Being a mate is way more intimate than being husband and wife!"

"Yes it is."

"Do it." She said looking up at him.

"Do what?" He asked in confusion.

"Make me yours. Let me be your mate."

He sighed. "Kagome I can't."

"But I thought you wanted to?" She asked confused and hurt.

"I do but I'm not sure you're ready yet. You're still hurting over Inuyasha."

"I'm done with that half breed!" She spat.

"Kagome!" He said shocked that she'd say that. His brother really had hurt her for her to call him that. It was almost sad to hear her say that. Almost.

"I know I've only been with you for a little bit but in the last few hours you've showed me more love and kindness than Inuyasha ever did in the three years we were together!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"This Sesshomaru will be honored to call you mate." He said holding her close. "But we must wait a month before I can claim you as mine. Since I am the lord of the western lands I must inform all the other lords and my people that I have chosen a mate. We must hold a celebration to announce you as my mate and lady of the western lands."

"Ok. Sesshomaru?"

"What is it love?"

"I don't want to be alone tonight. Will you stay with me?" She asked shyly.

"If that is your wish." He said as she led him to the bed.

"Will you hold me?" She asked once they were under the covers.

"This Sesshomaru would be delighted." He said nuzzling her.

"Thank you for everything Sesshomaru."

"No problem. This Sesshomaru will do anything for you. Anything and everything your little heart desires shall be yours."

"Thank you." She said yawning.

"Go to sleep." He said to her holding her tighter.

"Ok." She soon drifted off. The sound of her gentle breathing and the warmth of her in his arms had him following her in slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Sesshomaru woke up feeling more relaxed than he had in a long time. He'd never had such a peaceful sleep in his whole life. He was sure it was because of his soon to be mate laying in his arms. He smiled as he watched her sleep.

"She is so beautiful. I couldn't have chosen a better person to be my mate. Even though you hurt her brother, I thank you. Your mistake has been my fortune and has made my dreams come true." He sighed as he pictured what their pups would look like. "I want a castle full of our pups. I know they'll be as beautiful as her. They'll probably be just as stubborn too." He thought to himself. He sighed knowing that they had to get up yet not wanting to let go of her just yet.

"Kagome it's time to wake up. We have much to do and discuss today." He said nuzzling her.

"Mmm...go away." She mumbled.

He kissed her forehead. "I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Damn it! I said go away! Now sit!" She said clearly annoyed.

At first he was confused. 'What the hell is she talking about?' Then it dawned on him. In her sleep hazed mind she thought she was talking to Inuyasha.

He chuckled. "I'm afraid your sit command does not work on this Sesshomaru." At that remark her eyes flew wide open to see molten gold eyes staring back at her.

She blushed and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. It's a habbit."

"Old habbits are hard to break. Besides, this Sesshomaru is too strong for you to control with your simple tricks." He said smiling.

She smiled wickedly. "Oh really? Even if these 'tricks' are pleasurable?" She asked running her fingers down his chest.

"That's not going to work."

"Are you sure about that?" She asked placing her hands under his shirt to caress his hard toned abs.

"Yes. I'm sure." His body shuddered a little as she traced her fingers around his navel.

"I'll be the judge of that." She whispered. His eyes widened when she went a little further and reached down and felt him through his cloathes. She smiled when she felt his erection.

"Well well, it appears some of my 'tricks' seem to work on you. So you're not completly immune to me."

"Kagome you must cease this. This Sesshomaru can't take much more of this teasing." He growled. She saw his eyes bleed red and she knew he was on the verge of losing control. Still though, she wanted to tease him a little bit more.

"Oh I think you can handle it. The almighty Sesshomaru never loses control." She said smiling as she traced his lips with her finger. He closed his eyes as his breathing increased.

"Kagome." He growled in warning.

She smirked. "Yes?"

"You will cease this torture now."

"Ok. If you really want me to I will. Just so you know though, I can control you. All I have to do is touch you." She said smugly. That was the straw that broke the camels back. He grabbed her roughly and pinned her to the bed growling.

"Bitch! Nobody controls this Sesshomaru! I'm the alpha! I am not to be teased by my bitch but pleasured by her. I warned you but you refused to listen!"

Kagome was shocked. She'd only been joking with the whole control thing but he took it to heart. She could tell by the crazed look in his bleeding red eyes that he was far from happy with that comment. The worst part was he'd called her a bitch. She was hurt. Not even Inuyasha had called her that. Her playful mood was instantly gone.

"Get off of me." She whispered.

"This Sesshomaru will not be told what to do. I am alpha" He said is red eyes blazing like fire. The smell of her tears brought him back to his senses.

"Are you alright Kagome?" He asked in concern.

"Kagome huh? I thought I was a bitch?!" She spat looking into his now golden eyes. He sat up as she pushed him off of her.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked in confusion.

"You called me a bitch!"

"Well that is what you are. You should feel honored to be this Sesshomaru's bitch." He said confused at her reaction.

"Honored? HONORED!? You prick! I've never been more insulted in my entire life! Not even Inuyasha has EVER called me that! You have no right to call me that!" She yelled.

"Yes I do. You are a bitch, MY bitch."

"Fuck you asshole!" She screamed as she ran from the room as fast as she could trying to control the tears that refused to stop falling.

"What the hell was that all about?" He asked himself completly confused as to why she was so upset. Suddenly it dawned on him why she was upset. He could have slapped himself. He forgot to tell her that male inu's called their mates bitches. To them it was a term of endearment. He'd forgotten that humans took offense to the word bitch.

He sighed. "Perfect. I hurt her again. When will I ever get this relationship thing right?" He said as put his head in his hands feeling awful for not explaining to her what he meant.

Kagome decided to flee the castle. When she got to the gate and the guards refused to let her pass so she used her miko powers. There was a bright flash and she was gone. One of the guards ran to let Sesshomaru know what happened. When he heard she'd left the castle, he sighed. He knew he told her any time she was mad at him that she could go back to her home in the forest but he never thought she'd actually do it. He dismissed the guard and told him that he knew where she went and would go get her.

"I just hope I can convince her to come back." He said sighing.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome raced though the forest just wanting to get away. "Both of those damn inu's are assholes! Inuyasha cheats on me after asking me to be his mate. Then Sesshomaru goes and calls me a bitch and tells me I'm his and acts all possessive like he owns me. What the hell was I thinking! I go from the inconsiderate brother to the cold hearted one. Am I really that desperate? Maybe I just wanted Sesshomaru because I couldn't have Inuyasha. No that's not true. I was actually starting to connect with Sesshomaru. I've never developed feelings for anyone this fast." She said to herself. As Kagome continued on she decided that instead of going back to her house she would go somewhere he would least suspect. She decided she'd go visit Kouga. So without further ado she was off to go visit the wolf tribe. When she got to the caves entrance she heard a female voice.

"Kouga! I said no!"

"Aw come on Ayame! Ginta and Hokaku will watch the pups. Please? I haven't had you since this morning! I want you again!" Kagome heard Kouga whine.

"Well that's too bad!" Ayame yelled.

"Come on you're killin me here!"

Kagome turned around when she heard someone snickering behind her. She smiled when she saw Ginta and Hokaku.

"Sounds like the boss is at it again. I swear he can bed her at least five times a day and he'd still complain it's not enough." Hokaku said smiling.

"So how have ya been sister?" Ginta asked. She smiled at him. Even though Kouga had finally moved on from her and found a mate, she was still considered part of the pack and they all still called her sister.

Hokaku's eyes widened. "Quick! Hide!" He said.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"Kouga's brats are comin."

"Hey! Who are you callin a brat?" A childs voice said.

"Oh man! We're too late! The little monsters found us!" Hokaku said.

"I'll show you monster!" The little boy walked up to him and kicked his shin.

"Ow!" He yelled hopping up and down on one foot.

Kagome and Ginta laughed. "Well he's definetly Kouga's son." Ginta said.

"He sure is." Agreed Kagome. When she said this the pups finally noticed her.

"Aunt Kagome!" They all yelled at once. They all ran over to her and almost knocked her over.

"It's good to see you too." She said laughing.

"Come on! Let's go see mommy and daddy!" They said pulling her along.

When they entered the den she almost burst out in laughter. Ayame was sitting on a chair with her back towards Kouga while she brushed her hair. Kouga was leaning against the wall pouting and complaining that he should just tie her to the bed.

"Mommy! Daddy! Aunt Kagome's here!" All four pups said at once.

"Kagome it's good to see you!" Kouga said as he walked over and gave her a hug.

"How have you been sister?" Ayame asked as she hugged her.

"I've been better." She said sadly.

Kouga turned to the pups. "Why don't you all be good little pups and go play with Ginta and Hokaku." Kouga said.

"Aw come on boss!" Ginta and Hokaku whined.

"Go get em guys!" Kouga laughed as his pups charged their two babysitters.

"This sucks." Ginta said as one pup pinned him to the ground.

"I'm gonna get you for this Kouga!" Hokaku yelled as the other three pinned him down and put flowers in his hair. Kouga ignored them and told Kagome to have a seat.

"Now tell us what's wrong." Kouga said.

Kagome sighed. She knew Kouga was going to fly off the handle when she told him everything and she was right. After she told him everything she could see the rage in Kouga's eyes.

"I'll kill that damn mutt! I told him what would happen if he hurt you!"

"Don't worry about it Kouga. He only hurt himself in the long run." Kagome said.

"Ok but only because you say so."

"There's something else isn't there?" Ayame asked.

"Yes there is. Sesshomaru and I are together now."

"WHAT!? No way! You and Sesshomaru? Wow! Who would have thought that cold bastard would ever get himself a woman." Kouga said shocked.

"I know. I was just as shocked as you when he told me he had feelings for me. He's changed a lot. He's really kind and sweet." She said. Ayame smiled. She could see the love in Kagome's eyes when she spoke of Sesshomaru.

"Then why are you here?" Kouga asked in confusion.

"We got into an arguement and I wanted to get away. I knew he'd look for me at my old home so I decided to come here instead. Besides, it's been a while since I've seen you guys."

"You can stay here for a few days if you want." Ayame offered.

"I'd like that."

"You do know he'll be looking for you Kagome." Kouga said.

She sighed. "Yeah I know. However, he did say if I ever needed time away I could leave."

"At least he's kind enough to allow you to have time to yourself." Ayame said shooting Kouga a meaningful glance.

"Aw come on Ayame, you know you adore me and love all the attention I shower you with." He said flashing his most charming smile.

"Oh shut up and go shower your pups with some of the fatherly affection they've been missing for the past few days." She said rolling her eyes.

Kouga smirked wickedly. "Hey it's not my fault. You just smell so damn good when you're in heat."

"Kouga!" Ayame yelled blushing. "Get going! It's time for girl talk anyways so go away!"

He sighed in defeat. "Yeah yeah."

"Sorry about that." Ayame said once Kouga was gone.

"That's ok. So how have you been?"

"Besides putting up with that idiot, I'm fine. The pups are growing up so fast." She said as she watched them tackle their father to the ground. Kagome sighed as she watched them. Ayame noticed the longing in her friends eyes.

"What's wrong Kagome?"

"What's it like?"

"What's what like?" Ayame asked in confusion.

"This." Kagome said gesturing her hands at everything around her.

"I still don't follow you."

"I'm talking about having a family of your own. A mate and children." She said sadly.

"It's wonderful! It's such a blessing to have someone to belong to, someone to count on, someone to lift your spirits and comfort you and to have someone to hold you at night and make love to you. As for having children, they're an amazing gift created by love. Their little giggles and smiles just melt your heart. It's a very humbling feeling knowing that you were a part in creating life." Ayame said with a hint of wonder in her eyes.

"Sounds wonderful." Kagome said sadly.

"Don't worry. You will have a mate and children of your own one day. I know lord Sesshomaru would make a wonderful mate for you. He'll be an excellent provider and protector. He's tall and handsome. I would love to have his hair."

Kagome giggled. "I was always jealous of his beautiful hair."

"You know what else?" Ayame asked with a wicked smile.

"What?"

"I'll bet he's a god in bed. Anyone who looked like him and carried himself the way he does would have to be."

"Ayame!" Kagome gasped blushing.

"What? It's true. And I know you've thought so yourself. It's written all over your face." She smirked as Kagome nodded her head.

"What is well...uh...you know...'IT' like?" Kagome asked blushing.

Ayame chuckled. "It's amazing. Your first time will hurt though. Since you're a human if you mate with him it will hurt worse than if you were mating a human. Demons are rather...large if you know what I mean. Mating is the most beautiful way to express your love to one another. Oh and the pleasure you'll feel is like nothing you could ever imagine. Some lovers can be a little rough while others can be gentle. Kouga may be very persistant but he's very gentle with me. He makes sure I've had my pleasure before taking his own. I'm lucky. There are a lot of men who think that only THEIR pleasure matters and the woman is just supposed to lie there and get pregnant. I don't think you'll have to worry about that with Sesshomaru though."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"I know that Sesshomaru never does anything half assed. He makes sure EVERYTHING he does is done to perfection so I highly doubt he'd settle for less than perfect when it comes to the bedroom. I bet he'd keep you up all night. I know Kouga sure can. Of coarse that idiot wolf would like to have me all day every day." Ayame saw Kagome blushing and giggled.

"Sorry. I guess that last part about Kouga was a bit too much information."

"Mommy! Mommy! I'm hungry! When's dinner time?" One of her boys asked as he ran into the den followed by the other two boys and Kouga who was carrying their sleeping little girl.

"She tired herself out again." Said a concerned Kouga.

"Poor Sakura." Kagome said. Ever since she was born everyone knew she was different from the others. She was as delicate as a flower. At times she was quiet and shy. She tired easily and got hurt easily as well. Ayame didn't worry as much as Kouga did. Sakura was the runt of the litter and the runts were normally like that. Ayame's sister was. Even though Ayame always tried to reassure him she was fine, Kouga still worried.

"Mommy!" The little boy whined again.

"You can eat as soon as your father gets something Riku."

He threw himself backward onto the ground. "But I'm starvin!"

Kouga towered above him. "Fine. Since you're so impatient you and your brothers can go catch fish for everyone."

"Come on guys." Riku said to his brothers as he stood up. Since the stream wasn't too far away they didn't need Ginta and Hokaku to go with them.

"Thank's a lot Riku!" One of his brothers said as they made their way to the stream.

"Oh shut up Yoshi!" He said.

"Yeah thanks you big mouth! Since you wouldn't keep your big mouth shut we have to eat stinky fish instead of the yummy meat father would have hunted for us." His brother Ichigo said glaring at him.

"Oh quit your whining. We get to catch food for aunt Kagome. She'll be so proud of us." Riku said.

"Well since you put it that way, let's go!" Yoshi said smiling.

"Race you there!" Riku said. He made it there first. He wasn't as fast as Kouga was but he was fast.

"You cheated!" Ichigo complained.

"You're just jealous that I'm faster than you two slow pokes." He said smugly.

"Come on guys let's just get this over with." Ichigo said.

Yoshi and Ichigo made their way over to the stream. Riku walked over to a tree and sat down and placed his hands behind his head. Ichigo and Yoshi noticed their brother sitting down and they weren't pleased.

"Hey Riku what gives?" Yoshi asked.

"Yeah. Ain't ya gonna help?" Ichigo asked.

"Nope." Riku said smirking.

"What!" His brothers yelled.

"That's not fair!" Ichigo whined.

"Life's not fair." Riku said shrugging.

"What makes you so special anyways?" Yoshi asked.

"I'm the alpha of us."

"No you're not! Father is!" Yoshi yelled.

"That's not what father said. He said he's the alpha of the whole tribe and since I was born first, I'M the alpa of us four since I'll take over the tribe one day. So that means I can do whatever I want." He said smugly.

"You're just a big bully!" Yoshi yelled.

Riku jumped to his feet and growled. "You wanna make somethin of it!" He said shaking his fist.

"Yeah I do!" Yoshi yelled before he and Riku charged each other and rolled down the hill fighting each other.

Ichigo sighed. "Well I guess it's up to me." This was how things usually went. Riku and Yoshi would fight while he got stuck doing their chores.

About an hour later the three boys made their way back to the den. A smiling Riku in the lead followed by Ichigo who had about twenty fish in a net slung over his shoulder. Yoshi was the last one to come in. He was sporting a black eye and mumbling about idiotic brothers.

"Yoshi! What happened?" Ayame gasped running over to him. He wouldn't say anything. He knew that if he did, Riku would only make fun of him and call him a cry baby. Ayame knew she could get what happened out of Ichigo so she asked him.

"Riku did it."

"Wow son! You must of hit him real hard." Kouga said. He patted him on the head and proudly told him he did a good job.

"Kouga!" Both women yelled at once.

"What?" Kouga asked as if nothing was wrong.

"What do you mean what! You can't possibly allow this! Children aren't supposed to be fighting! Especially sibblings!" Kagome yelled before looking at the two boys. "And you two should be ashamed of yourselves. Brothers and sisters are supposed to love each other not beat each other up! You should consider yourselves lucky that you have sibblings. Not everyone does. You should make all your time together happy because you never know if something might happen to them." She said sadly before walking out of the den.

Ayame glared at them. "Are you all happy now? You made her sad. You know she doesn't like fighting and you know she misses her little brother who she will never see again. It bothers her when sibblings fight because of that. And as for you, you idiot," She paused pointing her finger at Kouga. "You don't teach your sons that it's ok to fight because it's not. I swear the only normal ones in this family are me, Sakura and Ichigo." Ayame said angrily.

"Sorry mommy." Riku said lowering his head in shame.

"I think you should go talk to aunt Kagome. It might make her feel better." Ayame said.

"Ok mommy." He said before he went to find Kagome. He found her sitting on a rock down by the stream.

"Aunt Kagome? Can I sit with you?" Riku asked.

She smiled. "Sure Riku." She said sitting him in her lap.

"I'm sorry." Riku said ashamed of himself for making her feel sad.

"I'm not the one you should say sorry to. I just got upset because I started to think about my brother. You guys are so lucky. You have two brothers, a sister and a mommy and daddy that love you very much. Did you know that I never really knew my dad?"

"Really? How come?"

"Well I was real little when he died. My brother was still in my mommy's tummy and I was only a year old."

Riku's eyes lit up. "I know! My mommy and daddy can be your mommy and daddy!"

She smiled. "Riku you're such a silly little pup." She said ruffling his hair. That's when they heard Kouga laughing from behind them. They turned around and saw him standing there smiling.

"I'm afraid it doesn't work that way son. She's not a pup like you, she's a grown up. I see her as a sister not my daughter. Now I'd like for you to go apologize to Yoshi. You better not be a smart ass about it either. I want you to mean it."

Riku sighed. "Ok daddy." He said.

"They grow up so fast." Kouga said as he watched his son walk away. He sat down next to Kagome and they sat in silence for a few minuets.

"So how are you really doing?" Kouga asked.

She sighed. "I'm so confused. I yelled at Sesshomaru and I feel so bad. I just left Inuyasha and now I'm with his brother. I know Sesshomaru said he's wanted me for a long time but this is all new to me. You know now that I think about it, I always did have a little crush on him. Maybe I just have a thing for inu's. One's with long beautiful silver hair and honey golden eyes." She said dreamily.

"Boy you've got it bad." Kouga said with a cocky grin.

"What?"

Kouga laughed. "Oh come on Kagome. Even I can see that you're already head over heals for the man. It's written all over your face." He smiled when she blushed.

"You don't think I'm stupid do you? I mean is it really ok for me to be with him?"

"Kagome, I don't think you're stupid. I don't see anything wrong with you being with Sesshomaru. He's way better than muttface that's for sure. I know Sesshomaru's very honorable and loyal and that he'd never hurt you. But it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks. It only matters what you think."

"You're right Kouga. Thanks for listening."

"No problem." He said. He smiled when he heard Kagome's stomache growl.

"Sounds like someone's hungry. Come on dinner should be done by now." He helped her to her feet and they went back to the den to enjoy their meal.


	5. Chapter 5

While Kagome was enjoying her visit with the wolf tribe, the lord of the western lands was still trying to find his intended. He finally made it to her house and was disappointed when he found it empty. Thinking that she was still on her way there he decided he'd stay the night. He intended to stay awake and wait for her but he wound up falling asleep. He woke up the next morning to find that she never came and he started to worry.

"Now where did that woman go?" He asked himself. That's when he remembered her friends Miroku and Sango. He decided he'd go check with them and see if perhaps she'd gone there instead. It was evening time when he finally made it to their home.

Miroku smiled when he saw him. "Hello lord Sesshomaru. How are you these days?" He asked.

"To tell you the truth monk I've been better."

"That's too bad. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"As a matter of fact there is. Have you seen Kagome recently?" He asked. Miroku was a little shocked that Sesshomaru had called Kagome by her name or that he even asked for her at all.

"No why? I thought she was with Inuyasha." Miroku said confused.

Sesshomaru growled. "No she is no longer with that whelp. She's with me now. But I'm afraid I upset her and she ran off." When Sesshomaru saw the shock on Miroku's face he smirked and lifted an eyebrow.

"Something wrong monk?"

"N-no. N-n-nothing's wrong." Miroku said nervously.

"Lord Sesshomaru, we were about to have dinner. Why don't you stay and tell us all about it." Sango said coming up behind them.

"Alright." Sesshomaru said following them into their hut. As they sat eating their dinner he explained everything that had happened. At the end of his story Sango was clearly pissed.

"I'll kill that asshole! He's hurt her for the last time!" She said gritting her teeth and shaking with rage.

"Now now Sango. Remember the baby. You must not distress yourself." Miroku said trying to calm her down.

She glared at him. "Listen here monk, don't tell me what I can and can't feel stressed over."

"Yes Sango." He said sighing. Miroku knew it was best to just humor her.

She turned to glare at Sesshomaru. "And you, don't you dare ever hurt Kagome. If you do I'm only going to warn you once, I will hunt you down and rip your dick and balls off and cram them down your throat!" With that she stomped out of the room leaving the two shocked men behind her.

"Well that was...interesting." Sesshomaru said.

"I'm sorry. You'll have to excuse her behaviour. She's scary when she's angry but since she's gotten pregnant you don't even want to look at her the wrong way. I've heard that when a woman's pregnant her hormones go all haywire. Boy do I feel sorry for you." Miroku said.

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Have you ever been around Kagome when she's really angry?" Miroku asked. Sesshomaru just nodded. "Well imagine her ten times worse when she's carrying your child." He smirked when he saw Sesshomaru's eyes widen. "Now you see what I've been going through. The only difference is Sango can't purify like Kagome can. I find it's best to just agree with Sango even when she's wrong."

"I'll keep that in mind." Sesshomaru said.

A few minuets later Sango came back in the room with her head hanging low in shame.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have spoken to you in such a manner." She said.

"Don't worry. I understand that you are only worried about your friends well being. I assure you though that this Sesshomaru shall love her with my whole heart and soul. I am not like my idiot brother."

"Ok. I'm getting tired guys so I'm going to bed." She said yawning.

"I'll be there shortly dear. I'd like to visit with our guest a little longer."

"Alright." She said leaving the room.

Sesshomaru and Miroku stayed up talking for a few hours. Once Miroku went to bed Sesshomaru was left with his thoughts.

"Where are you? I hope you are safe my sweet Kagome." He whispered. With that he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning they all ate their breakfast in silence. When they were done Miroku began speaking.

"I think I might have an idea where Kagome could have gone." He said.

"Where! Tell me monk! I have to find her!" Sesshomaru said getting excited. Sango couldn't help but giggle at his excitement.

"I think she may have gone to visit the wolf tribe."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty positive she's there if she isn't in her usual places."

Sesshomaru smiled. "Thank you monk!"

Unable to contain herself any longer, Sango ran up to him. "You really do love her don't you?"

He smiled. "Yes I do. She's the air I breathe. She's the light in my life and the reason I live. She's my all, my everything. I'd die without her." He said with warmth and love in his eyes when he spoke of Kagome.

"Aww! You're so sweet!" She surprised him by throwing her arms around him sobbing. He looked helplessly at Miroku who only shrugged. She pulled back and dried her eyes smiling.

"Sorry about that. It was just so sweet and romantic. I've never heard beautiful words spoken like that before." She turned towards Miroku. "You could learn a thing or two from him."

"Hey! I can be sweet too!"

"Sorry but saying things like 'will you bear my child' are NOT romantic." She said rolling her eyes. She turned back to Sesshomaru and smiled.

"You have my blessing. Now go get her." She said as she stepped up to him and kissed his cheek. For the first time in his life the lord of the western lands blushed.

"I thank you for your hospitality."

"No problem. You're welcome here anytime you want." Miroku said smiling.

"Thank you." Sesshomaru said before speeding off.

Miroku sighed. "Now that is a man in love."

"I know. Thank god Inuyasha screwed up because she's found the perfect man for her." Sango said.

"I agree. Inuyasha may have driven her away but he helped to bring her true love."


	6. Chapter 6

It had been three days since Kagome left the castle and she was enjoying her time with the wolf tribe. She was having fun playing with the pups when a few boys came up and asked Riku, Yoshi and Ichigo if they wanted to play with them. They took off leaving Kagome and Sakura alone. Kagome noticed Sakura's sad face.

"Sakura what's wrong?" She asked.

"I wish I had friends to play with like them. We were all going to play one day when daddy told me I couldn't play with them. They've ignored me ever since and only want to play with my brothers."

"Now why would he do a thing like that?"

"He said I would get hurt because they play too rough."

"He's such an idiot!" Kagome said rolling her eyes.

Sakura giggled. "That's what mommy says too. Ichigo is the only one who really plays with me."

"Ichigo is a sweet boy and always thinks of others before himself." Kagome said smiling.

"Yep! He's my nicest brother. Yoshi and Riku are snobs like daddy. My mommy said so."

Kagome laughed. "Hey can I tell you a secret?"

"What secret?" Sakura asked in curiousity.

"Daddy's always treat their little girls different then their boys. They're very protective of them. They feel that since boys are male, they can protect themselves while the females need their protection."

"You mean like a mate does? I know daddy always protects mommy."

"Yeah it's something like that."

"Oh." Sakura said.

"Listen, I'm sure some of the other little girls would love to play with you. All you have to do is ask them. I know you're shy but you should at least try."

"Ok. I'll try. You know what? I'm glad you're my aunt." She hugged Kagome and kissed her on the cheek before yawning.

"Are you tired?"

"Yeah I'm getting sleepy. Can you carry me?"

Kagome smiled. "Sure Sakura." Sakura was already asleep by the time they got to the den. Ayame smiled as she took her from Kagome. Kagome sighed longingly as she watched Ayame tuck Sakura in.

"I wish I had a pup of my own."

"Perhaps one day you will." Said a voice from behind her. She spun around and there stood her prince charming.

"Oh Sesshomaru! I missed you so much! I promise to never leave again!" She said as she ran to him and threw her arms around him.

"I've missed you as well my sweet Kagome." He said burying his nose in her hair and breathing in her scent. He kissed her temple and then nuzzled her neck.

"It's only been a few days since you've left but it's felt like an eternity to me. Please don't run away again. I know I said that if you ever got upset with me that you could return to your home but I never thought you would do it. I decided to go and get you but when I got there and you weren't there I got worried. I spent the night there hoping you'd come but when you still hadn't showed up the next day I panicked. I went to visit your friends and they told me to come here. I've never been so worried in my life." He said caressing her cheek.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru. I never meant to cause you to worry." She said touching his face before kissing him. When they heard someone clear their throat they pulled away from each other. They had forgotten they weren't alone.

"Come walk with me. This Sesshomaru needs to speak with you love." He said grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the den.

They walked in silence for a few minuets until they stopped on top of the hill under the sakura tree. He turned towards her and brought her hands to his lips and kissed them.

"Kagome, I must speak with you about what I said the other day." He said. He explained to her what being a bitch to an inu meant.

"I'm sorry. I forgot that humans don't understand our ways. I should have explained sooner instead of just asuming you knew."

Kagome blushed in embarrassment. "Boy do I feel stupid now. Sorry I overreacted but next time please explain things to me instead of just asuming I know what you're talking about."

"Alright." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She felt herself warm underneath his gaze. She could see the love and desire in his eyes. Her heart sped up as he slowly leaned down to kiss her. At first the kiss was sweet and gentle before it became passionate. When Sesshomaru pulled her up against him she could feel his obvious arousal. She gasped as he grinded against her. Sesshomaru used this to his advantage as he slid his tongue into her mouth and tangled his tongue with hers. He growled and pulled away panting.

"We must stop this before I take you where we stand." Sesshomaru growled as his eyes began to bleed red.

She placed her arms around his neck. "Then take me home so you can take me there." She whispered.

"Kagome are you sure? We can wait for the celebration first." He asked. Secretly hoping she would forget all about the celebration.

"Yes I'm sure."

Sesshomaru smiled before he began kissing her hungrily as he formed his demonic cloud under them. Through the whole encounter they hadn't realized they were being watched. Kouga and Ayame stood at the entrance of their den watching them smiling. Kouga wrapped his arm around Ayame.

"Soemthing tells me that they aren't going to make it to the celebration before he mates her." Ayame smiled at the couple who were still kissing and touching one another as they flew away.

Kouga laughed. "I wouldn't be surprised if we see a little Sesshomaru and Kagome running around soon." He looked at his mate and smirked. "Speaking of wich, why don't we have another pup. Let's beat them to it."

Ayame playfully slapped his chest. "No way Kouga! Four little five year olds are enough for me right now."

"Please! You know I wanna have a den full of pups Ayame. Besides, we have Ginta and Hokaku to help us."

"Yeah right. Some help they are. More like the pups take care of them. Those two are worthless." She said rolling her eyes. When she saw him pouting she sighed.

"Ok Kouga. You win. But we won't have any until Kagome has a pup."

He sighed. "Ok it's a deal. But as soon as she has one, it's our turn."

Ayame rolled her eyes as he wiggled his eyebrows. "Idiot!"

Meanwhile as they were having their debate about having more pups, Sesshomaru and Kagome were still on their way home locked in a kiss on Sesshomaru's cloud. He pulled away for a second.

"Kagome, do you really want to be my mate?"

"Yes I do."

"Are you sure? Like I said mates are for life."

"Sesshomaru, I said yes." She said giggling.

"Would you mind having my pups? Remember what I told you now. We could have more than one at a time and your pregnancy would only last two months."

"Yes Sesshomaru, I know." She said smiling.

He smiled. "Then I will make you mine tonight. If we're lucky you'll be pupped by the end of the night."

She smiled as she pulled his face down to hers and began kissing him again. A few minuets later she could feel them begining to descend.

"We have arrived." He whispered as he picked her up bridal style.

The guards opened the gates for them. They smiled knowingly when they saw the couple. They were going to tell Sesshomaru that his mother had arrived the day before so she could meet her son's intended but it would have to wait until later. They could tell that their lord had other things on his mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome and Sesshomaru ignored all the servants that were staring at them as he carried her to his bedroom. Once inside he locked the door and set Kagome on her feet.

"I've waited so long for this. I've wanted to make you mine since I first met you. You don't know how happy I am that you left my brother. I'm so glad you've decided to become my mate. Now that you've come along I feel complete. You are the only woman who is worthy enough to stand by my side for eternity." He said caressing her face.

Speachless, Kagome reached up and kissed him with a passion that lit a fire inside of him. Slowly he backed her up to the bed. He pulled away and slowly began removing his cloathes watching her with desire the entire time. She blushed when he reached to pull his pants down. He smirked when her eyes widened when she saw how big he was.

"See something you like love?"

"Um...no. I mean yeah. You're so...so..." She trailed off as she began blushing.

"So what Kagome?" He asked huskily as he began to slowly walk to her.

"HUGE!" She blurted embarrassing herself. He chuckled. "Um...will that...will it even fit?" She asked blushing.

He smirked. "Oh I assure you it will fit. It will hurt at first but it will fit." He said as he reached out to slowly undress her. His eyes flickered red for a second when he finally had her naked.

"You're beautiful my sweet Kagome." He whispered.

She blushed. "Thank you. Um...just so you know, I've never done this before."

He smiled. "I know. Don't worry though, I won't hurt you."

"I know you won't. I trust you. It's supposed to hurt the first time anyways." She whispered looking into his eyes.

He picked her up and gently lay her down on the bed. He kissed her lips before moving to nuzzle her neck and breathing in her scent. She moaned when he licked her shoulder.

"This is where I will mark you." He whispered. She shivered at the sensation of him breathing on her skin. He kissed her passionatly as his hands roamed over her body. She moaned when he grabbed a breast in his hand. He leaned down and pulled a nipple in his mouth and gently sucked on it. Her body arched into him as she gasped.

He let it go and chuckled. "Do you like it when I do that?" He said as his thumbs continued to play with her nipples.

"Yes!" She gasped.

"Hm. I wonder what else you'll like? Let's find out shall we?" He said in a husky voice. His hand crept slowly down her body. She gasped when she felt him insert a finger inside her.

"I see you are already wet and ready for me love." He said as she moaned when he stroked her faster. He could sense that she was already near her end and stopped. He smirked when she begged him to continue.

"I wonder how you taste?" He whispered into her ear. At first she didn't understand him. When he moved his body down hers until his face was between her legs her eyes widened when she realized what he was about to do. Her body arched when she felt his tongue enter her.

"Sesshomaru!" She gasped. She reached down and ran her hands through his silky hair. Her breathing increased as his tongue continued it's sweet torture. She felt like she was about to burst from the pleasure.

"Oh god! I'm close!"

"That's it love. Give to me your sweet taste. Let yourself go." He said huskily. Just then she felt something shatter within her.

"Sesshomaru!" She screamed. She felt like she was flying. She saw Sesshomaru smirking as she came back to reality.

"Did you like that my sweet Kagome?"

"God yes!" She said breathing hard.

"This Sesshomaru did as well. You taste so sweet, like honey." He said before kissing her. He pulled away and looked lovingly into her eyes as he caressed her face.

"It is time. Are you sure you want this? You will belong to me for eternity as I will belong to you."

She smiled at him. "Yes I'm sure."

"Kagome, there's something I should tell you first."

"What?"

At first he hesitated. "You are fertile right now. There is a good chance that if we mate right now that I could pup you. Are you ready for that possibility?"

She caressed his face and smiled. "I would love to have your pups."

He smiled and nuzzled her neck. "I'm so glad to hear that because I want to have as many pups as we can. I want a whole castle full." He said nibbling on her earlobe.

She moned. "Sesshomaru, come on! I want you now!"

He chuckled at her impatience. "As you wish. But for our first time in order to make you my mate, I'll have to take you in the way of my kind." He said as he placed her on all fours. She tensed when she felt him come up behind her.

"Brace yourself love. This will hurt. A lot. I'll try to do it quick." She screamed when she felt him ram himself to the hilt inside her.

"Forgive me. I'm sorry I hurt you but it couldn't be helped." He whispered in her ear. She just nodded her head. He waited for her to signal that she was ready. He moaned when she finally moved. He slowly began thrusting into her.

"Sesshomaru!" She gasped.

"God! You're so fucking tight!" He moaned as he slowly picked up the pace.

"Oh Sess!" Kagome panted.

"Mmm...Kagome." He moaned throwing his head back when she began backing into him and grinding her hips into his.

"Oh...that's it baby! Just like that. Oh fuck! Kagome!"

"Sesshomaru! Don't stop! It feels so good."

"I don't plan to." He said. He growled and grabbed her hips and started to pound into her.

"Ah! Sesshomaru! I think I'm gonna...I think I'm there."

"I know. I can feel it." He said panting.

"Oh god! Oh god! Sesshomaruuu!" She screamed out her release.

"Oh fuck! Fuck! Kagome! Kagome!" He joined her seconds later with his own release. As he did so, he let out an animalistic howl alerting to all those who could hear, that their lord had claimed his mate. His eyes slowly bled red as he sank his fangs into her shoulder marking her as his for all eternity.

"MINE! MY BITCH!" Sesshomaru's beast growled as he licked the blood from her wound. He rolled them over and she smiled at her new mate.

"Yours. Your bitch. Only yours." She said as she caught her breath. "God Sess that was amazing!"

He looked at her with his red eyes. "Mate pleased?" His beast asked her.

"Oh yes. What about you?"

"Yes. Alpha pleased by his bitch." He said nuzzling her neck as he made a purring sound.

She giggled. "Sesshomaru! That tickles!"

He pulled away and smiled. "Alpha loves mate. Never leave mate. Always protect her and all the pups we'll have."

"You are so sweet! What did I ever do to have someone so perfect as you fall in love with me?" She said. Sesshomaru looked down at her with love in his eyes and caressed her face.

"Mate beautiful. Mate kind and loving. Mate is smart. Mate is made for me." He said before kissing her gently. He lay down on his back and pulled her to him and lay her head on his chest.

"Mate sleep now." He said. She smiled as she fell asleep to his gentle purring.

In another part of the castle, a beautiful silver haired woman sat sipping her tea. She smiled when she'd heard Sesshomaru's howl of conquest at claiming his mate roar throughout the castle.

"Just like your father my son. You couldn't wait until the celebration either. I can't wait until tomorrow to meet her. I hope I'll be a grandmother soon." She said to herself.

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait. I've been sick and my computer keeps messing up. I would like to address one thing. I got a comment about my story and the reader wasn't too pleased with my work. I'm well aware that my charactors are way out of charactor but that is how I wanted my story to be. I'm sorry if I disappoint anyone!**


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning when Sesshomaru woke up he smiled at the woman in his arms. "God she is so beautiful." He said to himself. He nuzzled her neck to wake her up. She stretched and rolled over to face him.

"Good morning." She said smiling at him.

He kissed her gently. "Good morning mate. How are you feeling?"

"A little sore but I'm happy."

"I'm sorry for the pain but it pleases me that my mate is happy. Come love, we must get out of bed. We have things to do. We'll need to have our celebration sooner since we've already mated. I must introduce you as my mate and lady of the western lands."

"When would we have this ceremony?"

"We will wait until your transformation is complete."

"Huh? What transformation?" She asked confused.

"Within the next few days you'll become a full fledged demon like myself."

"Cool!" She exclaimed.

"Now come on. We will bathe and then go have breakfast. Rin should already be there."

"You mean that sweet little girl who travels with you all the time?"

"Yes." He said before lifting her bridal style.

"Eep! Sesshomaru! What are you doing?"

He chuckled. "Taking you to bathe. As your mate it is my pleasure and duty to take care of your every need." He said as he took her to his private hot spring that was joined to his room. When he got there he stopped at the edge. He looked at her with a wicked smile. Kagome didn't like the way he was smiling at her.

"What are you up to?" She asked suspiciously.

"This." Before she knew it, she was tossed into the water.

She sputtered when she came up for air. "Sesshomaru! You jerk! I'll get you for that!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? And just how do you expect to do that?"

She smiled. "Why don't you come in and find out?"

"As you wish." He said shrugging. Kagome was sprayed with water as he dove into the water. When he came up for air right in front of her he smirked.

"Liking our bath so far mate?" He said smirking.

"Why you!" Catching him off guard, she dunked his head under the water. She laughed when he came back up sputtering.

"Ha! Now we're even." She said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Put your tongue away mate or I will put it to use."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh really?"

He placed his hands on her hips. "Yes really. This Sesshomaru can think of several things you can do with it."

"Like what?" She asked as he pulled her closer.

"Well, you could kiss me and let me taste your sweet mouth as I tangle your tongue with mine. You could lick the water from my body like I'd love to do to yours. Or," He paused to lean forward to whisper in her ear. "You could pleasure me with it like I did you last night."

She gasped. "Sess!"

He chuckled. "Now hold still so I may bathe you." He took a bottle off of a shelf that was next to the spring. She took the bottle from his hands and smelled it.

"Mmm...smells like honeysuckle."

"As do you my sweet. I love your scent. It drives me wild." He whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Oh stop it silly! Now turn around so I can wash your hair."

"As you wish my love." He leaned his head back and allowed her fingers to massage his scalp. He relaxed under her tender touch.

"You know I'm jealous of you." She said.

"Oh? Why?"

"Rinse." She said and waited for him to come back up for air as he dunked under the water to rinse his hair.

"Now explain to this Sesshomaru what you are jealous of." He asked as she began to bathe the rest of him.

"Your hair. You have the most beautiful hair that any woman would love to have. It's so shiny and silky and it's the purest white color, almost like snow."

He chuckled. "I do believe that is the first time I've ever heard of someone being jealous of my hair."

She blushed. "You are the most beautiful, gorgeous man I've ever met."

He smiled. "Well I am perfection am I not? The most perfect being to ever walk this world. No one could compare to this Sesshomaru." He teased.

"You are so vain, you know that?" She said splashing him.

He smiled at her. "Of coarse. I also have the most perfect, beautiful mate that most men would die for. Your hair, your eyes, your smile, your body, your sweet kind loving nature. True perfection indeed." He tucked her wet hair behind her ears.

He looked deep into her eyes. "I love you my sweet Kagome." Before she could respond he leaned in and gave her a sweet gentle kiss.

"Now allow this Sesshomaru to bathe you mate."

"Ok." She said. She sighed as his strong hands gently massaged her scalp.

"Mmm. This feels nice. A girl could get used to this." She said closing her eyes.

He chuckled. "That is what this Sesshomaru is here for, to take care of my mates every need and desire." He noticed that she had relaxed completly in his arms and was now as limp as a dish rag. When he looked down to see why he chuckled.

"She's fallen asleep. Last night must have tired her out more than I thought." He smiled as he finished bathing her while she slept. She didn't stir until she felt herself lifted from the water.

"I can't believe I fell asleep!" She said when he placed her on her feet.

"Don't worry love. I enjoyed our bath. Now come here, I have something for you." She watched as he walked over to a chair and grabbed a kimono. When he held it out to help her into it, she gasped.

"Sesshomaru, it's beautiful!" The silk kimono caressed her skin and hugged her curves beautifully. It was dark blue with a white crescent moon with a white dog howling on the back of it. She flung herself into his arms, not even caring that he was still wet.

"Thank you so much!"

"I'm glad you like it mate." He said kissing her forehead. "Now let's go get breakfast."

"Ok." She said. After she helped him into his kimono, he took her hand and led her to the dining room. The two were so wrapped up in each other, that they didn't even notice their guest when they got there.

"Well you've wasted no time I see. You just couldn't wait to mate her. Just like your father. He couldn't wait until the ceremony either." Someone said.

Kagome and Sesshomaru looked over and saw a beautiful demoness sitting at the table smiling at them smugly.

"Hello mother. It's been a while."


	9. Chapter 9

When Kagome heard Sesshomaru address the woman as his mother she got a little nervous. She only hoped that she didn't disapoint his mother for being human, even though she'd still become a full fledge demon from mating with Sesshomaru. She turned her attention back to Sesshomaru and his mother.

"What brings you here?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well I just had to come and meet my favorite son's mate."

"I'm your only son mother." Sesshomaru said rolling his eyes.

"Well you're still my little fluffy and you always will be."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru. "Fluffy?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"She's referring to my tail."

"Well it is kinda fluffy...fluffy." Kagome said giggling.

Sesshomaru glared at his mother. "Thanks a lot mother. Now I'll never get rid of that stupid name."

"You are quite welcome dear." She said sweetly. Sesshomaru growled when Kagome began laughing.

"Do not encourage her mate."

"Why not? I just met the woman and she's way more fun than you Mr. ice prince." She said playfully poking his chest.

Sesshomaru smirked and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "This Sesshomaru can be...fun. Or do you need a reminder?" He whispered huskily.

Kagome blushed. "Sesshomaru! You big pervert! You don't talk like that in front of people. Especially your mother! Something tells me your gonna be just like Miroku."

He chuckled. "Oh I assure you love, I won't be anything like the monk. I'll be much worse."

"Ugh! Back off you hound! Incase you've forgotten, we have a guest and I intend on greeting her."

Sesshomaru's mother couldn't help but smile at their antics. It was obvious they were meant for each other. She'd never known anyone who could speak like that to her son and get away with it. She'd never seen him so flirty and playfull either. She watched as Kagome came up to her and smiled.

"Sorry about that. He obviously has no manners and forgot to introduce us. He's only got one thing on his mind right now, the stupid lech." Kagome said, mumbling the last part.

"I resent that my dear mate."

"Oh get over yourself. You know it's true."

His mother laughed. "I like you. I've never seen my son so happy before."

"Thank you." Kagome said blushing. She was glad that his mom wasn't disapointed in his choice of mate.

"Now I believe you were going to tell me your name?"

"Oh sorry! It's Kagome."

"That's a pretty name. Mine is Noriko." She said. Just then Kagome's stomache growled.

"Sounds like someone is hungry." Noriko said smiling.

"Yeah." Kagome said blushing.

Sesshomaru smirked. "After all that excersize last night, you should be."

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled kicking him under the table. He just lifted a brow and smiled smugly.

"I wouldn't be so smug if I were you. Next time I'll kick you where it counts!" Kagome said glaring.

Noriko laughed at her son's shocked face. "You bring so much entertainment to this old one child. Sesshomaru chose well."

"Old? You? Ha. I would love to look like you. You are very beautiful Noriko. I can see where Sesshomaru gets his looks from. You look far from old to me. I'm not just saying that to get on your good side either."

Noriko grabbed Kagome's hand and smiled. "Thank you Kagome. You really are a sweet person. I can see why Sesshomaru wanted you for a mate."

Kagome blushed at her praise. "Thank you."

"So, when will I be getting grandpups?" She asked rubbing her hands together.

"Oh I promise to have her pupped soon. She is fertile right now, so we may not be leaving the bedroom very much." He said smirking as Kagome blushed.

"Oh how wonderful! If Sesshomaru is anything like his father, you will definetly be pupped soon. Now that was a man who knew how to please a woman." She said sighing with a far away look in her eyes.

"Trust me mother, I know how to please my woman. I promise you that you will be getting those grandpups very, very soon." He said smirking at Kagome wickedly.

"Oh I can just see it now. Decorating the nursery, buying cute little kimono's and pretty dresses, singing them songs and rocking them to sleep, seeing their first steps and hearing their first words. I can't wait!" Noriko said sighing dreamily.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "I see you've already already got this all planned out mother."

"Well of coarse I do. Oh, and I want lots of grandpups."

"Trust me mother, we've already decided to have a whole castle full." He said looking at Kagome as his eyes bled red.

Noriko smiled knowing what was coming. "Prepare yourself Kagome. His beast is out and it wants to play."

"Huh?" Kagome asked. Suddenly, she found herself lifted from her chair and into her mate's arms.

"Have fun you two." Noriko said as he fled upstairs to their room.

"Lady Noriko, where are they going?" Rin asked. She'd been sitting at the table quietly this whole time watching everything that was going on. She was so quiet that Noriko had almost forgotten she was there.

"Oh...they went to their room dear. They have...grown up things to talk about."

Rin smiled. "They're not really going to talk are they? They're going to make pups so I can have brothers and sisters huh?" She said.

"Such a smart child. How do you know about these things?"

Rin shrugged. "I asked master Jaken how pups were made one time and he fainted, so lord Sesshomaru told me." Noriko laughed. Oh how she would have loved to seen his face when he explained to Rin how children were made.

**A/N: I decided to make Sesshomaru's mother friendly in this story. I thought it would be a nice change for him to have a kind mother for once.**


	10. Chapter 10

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT. NOT INTENDED FOR MINORS!**

Sesshomaru slammed Kagome up against their bedroom door the minuet they entered their room. He buried his face in her hair and breathed in her sweet scent.

"God woman I want you. I want to bury myself so deep inside you that you can't tell where on of us begins and the other ends." He said kissing her neck and jaw. "I want to fuck you so good that you'll beg me for more. I want to taste you until you scream my name so the whole world knows who's pleasuring you." He said running his hands up and down her body. She liked this side of him. His dirty talk had her aroused in no time at all.

He chuckled when he caught her scent. "It seems you are ready for me my sweet Kagome." He said nuzzling her neck.

"Sesshomaru! Stop teasing me! I need you now!" She demanded. He smirked wickedly and in no time at all they had their cloathes off.

He lifted her up and nuzzled her neck. "Wrap your legs around around my waist and hold onto my shoulders." She did as he told her. When he had her in position, he rammed up into her.

"Ah!" He hissed throwing his head back in pleasure. He stood there a moment before moving.

"Sess!" She moaned as she ran her hands through his silky hair.

"You feel so damn good woman!" He said panting.

"Mmm...oh god! Faster Sess! Faster!" She moaned.

"Ah! Fuck!" He moaned as he sped up.

"Oh god! I love you Sess! I love you so much!"

When he heard her say that, he lost control. He growled and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. He pounded into her with his demonic speed and soon their releases were upon them. He threw his head back and roared as his seed shot into her.

He looked at her and smiled. "I hope you don't think I'm done with you yet, because I'm not." He said panting.

"Oh is that so?" She said giving him a kiss.

"Oh I assure you, I'm far from done with you my sweet Kagome." He said as he carried her to the bed. He laid on his back as he had her straddle his waist. He gave her no warning as he grabbed her hips and slammed her down onto his hard cock.

"Fuck Kagome!" He hissed in pleasure.

"Sess!"

"Ride me love." He said. He moaned as she slowly began grinding her hips into his. He couldn't take her slow pace.

He growled wanting her to go faster. "Ride me faster!" She smiled wickedly as she continued her slow pace. She loved teasing him like this.

"Hm...I think not. I like watching you squirm."

"Damn it woman!" He growled. He gripped her hips and began thrusting up into her.

"Ah Sess!" She cried out arching her back. He eyed her breasts as they bounced in front of his face. Unable to resist the temptation, he sat up and began sucking her nipples. Kagome moaned and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Oh god Sess! I'm gonna come!"

"Then come. Come for me my sweet Kagome." He whispered huskily into her ear.

"Oh my god! Oh god! Sesshomaruuuu!" She screamed.

Sesshomaru growled before claiming her lips in a hungry kiss. He moaned as he tangled his tongue with hers. He could tell that he wasn't going to last much longer. He laid back on the bed and grabbed her hips and began to buck wildly up into her as his end came closer.

"Oh fuck! Kagome! You feel so damn good!" He growled. "Fuck! Ah!" He roared out as he exploded inside her. Kagome collapsed on top of him as they both lay there panting.

"Oh my sweet Kagome, I love you so so much." Sesshomaru said nuzzling her.

"I love you too." She said yawning.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Get some rest love. Trust me, you'll need it. I plan to take you over and over again."

"You horny dog!" She teased.

"You know it love." He said smiling. He gave her a gentle kiss before they both dozed off. True to his word, Sesshomaru took her over and over again. All night long cries of passion could be heard coming from their room.


	11. Chapter 11

**WARNING: THERE IS SOME ADULT CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER. NOT A LOT BUT I WANTED TO WARN YOU ANYWAYS.**

Kagome was the first one to wake up the next morning. She looked over at Sesshomaru and smiled. 'He looks so peaceful when he's asleep.' She thought to herself. Then she smiled wickedly. She knew the perfect way to wake him up. She reached down and began stroking him. She smiled when he began to harden. She slowly crept down his body. She looked up at him before giving his hard cock a gentle lick. His eyes shot open when he felt her mouth on him. He looked down at his vixen and smiled.

"Well this is certainly a nice way to wake up." He said. She smiled back at him before she continued to pleasure him with her mouth.

"Mmm...Kagome." He moaned as he ran his fingers through her hair. Even though she'd never done this before, she definetly knew what she was doing.

"Suck me! Suck me!" He panted as she began sucking him harder and faster. She could feel him harden even more and knew that he was close to finishing.

"Fuck! Yes love!" He growled. He grabbed onto her head and held her in place as he began thrusting into her mouth.

"Mmm...Oh fuck! I'm coming love! I'm coming! Kagome!" His eyes rolled back as he spilled himself into her mouth. He smiled at her.

"Wow. You're quite talented with that sweet mouth of yours my little mynx. I wouldn't mind waking up like this every morning."

She smiled. "Hm...maybe if you're a good doggy you just might get your wish."

He chuckled. "I look forward to that."

"So what are we going to do today?"

He smirked wickedly. "Well I wouldn't mind staying in bed all day doing YOU."

"You pervet! You really are worse than Miroku you know that!" She said blushing.

He kissed her forehead and chuckled. They lay in each others arms in comfortable silence. That's when Kagome remembered something she'd overheard Inuyasha tell Kikyo.

"Hey Sess?"

"Hm?" He asked as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I need to ask you something. I overheard Inuyasha tell Kikyo that a demon can have two mates. Is that true?" She asked afraid of the answer.

Sesshomaru jolted up. "He said WHAT?! I'll kill that dishonorable half breed!" He growled as his eyes bled red.

"You mean it's not true?"

"No it is not. It is dishonorable to cheat on your mate. In some cases the unfaithful mate is killed."

"But what about your father? He had two mates."

Sesshomaru sighed. "No he did not. He was mated to MY mother, NOT Inuyasha's. Our castle was attacked one day and my mother was hurt badly. The healer told my father she wouldn't last through the night. In his grief he went crazy and left the castle. A few weeks later he returned with a pregnant human who he'd raped. My father was shocked when he came home to see that my mother was alive and well. When she heard what he had done, she left with a broken heat. I didn't see her again until father was killed."

"I had no idea that's what really happened! Inuyasha always told us that his mother and father were very much in love and adored each other." She said shocked at the true story of Inuyasha's conception.

He sighed. "His mother didn't want Inuyasha to know the truth about his birth. She wanted him to have good memories of father. While I cannot fault her for that, I curse father for doing what he did. Inuyasha more than likely assumed that since father sired two sons with two different women, it was ok to have two mates."

"Oh." She said in relief.

"I want you to know that you'll never have to worry about something like that. I could never do that to you. I'll never love another. Not even death will stop me from loving you and being faithful to you."

"Oh Sesshomaru, I love you so much!" She said before kissing him. When she pulled away he smiled at her.

"Let's go take a bath and then go down for breakfast." He said nuzzling her.

"Ok." She said.

They went to take their bath and after a round of love making they finished washing each other. When they went downstairs they saw that Noriko and Rin were already sitting down for breakfast.

"Good morning you two! How are you this fine morning? Did you sleep well?" Noriko asked with a knowing smile.

Sesshomaru smirked. "Now mother, you and I both know that there wasn't much sleeping done last night. If I had it my way it will be like that every night."

"You horndog." Kagome mumbled.

"How true." He said kissing her shoulder. He pulled her chair out and sat down next to her.

"Thanks Sess." She said smiling at him. Just as she sat down and started to eat, Sesshomaru reached over and gently squeezed her bottom.

"H-hey!" She yelled blushing.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked smirking.

"Keep your hands to yourself!" She huffed as she continued to eat. Noriko and Rin watched them and giggled.

Kagome was halfway done with her food when she felt Sesshomaru's hand on her thigh. She sighed in annoyance as she slapped his hand away. That didn't deter him though. He put his hand between her thighs and started to caress her. Her left eye twitched and she jumped up.

"You are such a pervert!" She yelled.

He smirked. "Yes, but I'm your pervert." He said before giving her butt another squeeze.

"That does it!" She picked up her food and sat between Rin and Noriko who were both laughing.

"Come now love, you know you enjoyed it."

"You know something? You're worse than Miroku!"

He smirked wickedly. "Why thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment." She said glaring at him. He just laughed along with Rin and Noriko.

After breakfast Noriko, Rin and Kagome went outside to the garden while Sesshomaru went to work on invites to the celebration of their mating.

Noriko and Kagome sat under a sakura tree as they watched Rin run around and pick flowers. Kagome breathed in the sweet scent of all the flowers before breaking the silence.

"This is a beautiful flower garden." Kagome said smiling.

Noriko smiled sadly. "Yes it is. My Taisho had it made for me."

"Oh. I'm sorry for what happened between you two. Sesshomaru told me all about what happened. Trust me, I know what it feels like to be the other woman."

"Even though Taisho did what he did, I still loved that man. He was very sweet and gentle when it came to me. Much like Sesshomaru is with you." She said smiling at Kagome.

"He is a good man and I love him so much. I love him ten times more than I ever did Inuyasha. It's weird though. We've only been together for such a short time and I feel like I'd die withouth him and he said he felt the same way."

Noriko smiled. "That just proves that you two are soul mates."

"I know." Kagome said smiling. Just then she felt a sharp pain in her head. She fell to her knees and clutched her head crying out in pain.

"Kagome!" Noriko was at her side instantly.

"Oh god it hurts! What's wrong with me?"

"I'm not sure. SESSHOMARU!" Noriko yelled. Seconds later Sesshomaru was at her side and had Kagome in his arms.

"What happened?" He demanded. Noriko explained what had happened and he smiled.

"She's begining her transformation."

"Sess! It hurts so much!" Kagome said crying.

He held her closer. "Shh. I know love. Don't be scared. I've got you." He said kissing her forehead. She screamed as a bright light surrounded her. The light was so bright that Sesshomaru and his mother had to look away. After the light died down, he looked back at Kagome and gasped.

"Kagome, you're beautiful." He whispered. Her hair was longer and had silver streaks. She had dainty claws and fangs. She now had a crescent moon on her forehead and his facial markings. She even had a fluffy tail that matched her hair. But her most striking feature of all, was her eyes. They were now a shocking arctic blue.

"Wow! You're real pretty Kagome!" Rin said running up to them.

"A true beauty indeed." Noriko said smiling.

"Wh-what do I look like?" Kagome asked nervously.

Sesshomaru smiled. "Let's go inside and I'll show you." He said helping her to stand.

"Ok." She said. They all followed Sesshomaru inside and to his and Kagome's room.

"Go have a look." He said pointing to the mirror. They all watched as she slowly walked over to the mirror. When she finally got a look at herself she gasped.

"I'm beautiful!" She exclaimed smiling. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her from behind and smiled.

"You were beautiful before my sweet Kagome. Your transformation just enhances your natural beauty." He said nuzzling her.

"Oh Sess! I love you so much!" Kagome said as she spun around and threw her arms around him.

"Really now? How about you show me how much." He said grinding his hips into hers before claiming her lips in a hungry kiss. They had forgotten all about Noriko and Rin being in the room.

Noriko chuckled. "Let's go Rin. It seems we've been forgotten and they need some time alone." Rin giggled as Noriko ushered her out of the room. The minuet they were out of the room, Sesshomaru had Kagome stripped and on the bed. He didn't even give her a warning before he began pounding into her. Their love making was fast and fierce. Neither one lasted long with the fast pace he'd set.

Sesshomaru panted as he rolled over and pulled Kagome close to him. They both lay there as they caught their breath.

"Mm...I don't think I'll ever get tired of that." Kagome mumbled.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "I would hope not love. We will be spending the rest of our lives together after all."

"Mmhm." She said yawning.

Sesshomaru smiled. "Have I worn you out again?"

Kagome giggled. "Yeah kinda."

"Then we'll take a nap."

"Ok." Kagome mumbled as she fell asleep. He kissed her temple before following her into the land of dreams.


	12. Chapter 12

The next few days were spent getting the castle ready for the upcoming celebration. Kagome, Noriko and Rin were in charge of the decorating. Sesshomaru was pleased with how everything was coming together. After a long week everything was finally done and the guests would be arriving the next day. Sesshomaru decided he'd surprise his mate with a picnic for the two of them in the garden for all the hard work she'd done.

"This was so nice of you Sess." Kagome said biting into an apple.

Sesshomaru smiled. "Anything for you my love. I'm pleased with how you decorated the castle."

"Your mom and Rin helped too you know." She said smiling.

"Ah, but everything was all your idea. They just did as you instructed them to. You will make a fine lady of the west."

"Yeah...about that...I'm kinda nervous about tomorrow. What if something goes wrong?"

Sesshomaru pulled her into his lap. "Don't worry. I promise you that nothing will go wrong. I'll be by your side the whole time."

"I know you will and that's why I love you." She said before giving him a quick kiss. She giggled when he began nibbling on her neck.

"Sess! That tickles!"

He smirked wickedly. "How about I do more than tickle you? I promise you that you'll love what I do to you." He said in a husky voice as he began rubbing in between her thighs.

"Do you never get enough?"

He chuckled. "Not when it comes to you I don't. You're just too addicting my sweet Kagome. So what do you say mate? Shall we go back inside and hit the bedroom?" He asked nuzzling her neck.

"Well...I say that...you gotta catch me first!" Kagome said jumping up out of his lap. She giggled as he chased her around the garden. Just as he caught up to her, she stopped and swayed on her feet. Sesshomaru was beside her in seconds.

"Are you ok?" He asked in concern.

"I-I don't know. I feel a little dizzy all of a sudden." Right after she said that, she fainted in his arms.

"Kagome!" He yelled. He ran with her in his arms as fast as he could into the castle. When his mother saw him she ran over to see what was wrong.

"What's wrong with her my son?"

"I don't know mother. Get the healer and hurry!" He said before fleeing to their room.

"Mmm...Se-Sesshomaru? Wha-what happened?" Kagome mumbled as her eyes slowly opened. He sat down on the bed with her still in his arms.

"I'm not sure. You said you were feeling dizzy and then you fainted." He said. Just then his mother and the healer came into the room.

"What is it my lord?" The healer asked. She smiled after he told her what had happened.

"I don't see anything amusing about this. Tell me what's wrong with my mate!" He said growling at the smiling woman.

"I might have an idea of what's wrong with her my lord. I need to check her over first just to make sure I'm not wrong. I'm afraid you'll have to leave the room though."

"Alright. Be quick about it. If anything happens to her, I hold you personally responsible healer." He said glaring at her.

She smiled. "Trust me my lord, if it's what I think it is then you have nothing to worry about." She said.

"Good." He gave Kagome a quick kiss and left the room. He sat outside their bedroom door for about an hour before the healer finally came out.

"Well?" He asked jumping to his feet.

"I can't tell you. Lady Kagome told me that she wanted to tell you herself." She said before walking away. Sesshomaru walked into the room and saw Kagome out on the balcony. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"What did you find out love?" He asked kissing her shoulder.

She sighed. "Life is just full of surprises, don't you think so? Just when you think you have it all and everything's normal, something comes along to change your life completly."

"Kagome? What's wrong? You're not making any sense." He was a little worried about the way she was talking. He was afraid that something was terribly wrong with his mate.

Kagome turned around. "Nothing's wrong Sess." She said smiling as tears flowed down her cheeks.

Sesshomaru was confused. "If everything is fine then why do you weep love?" He asked wiping away her tears.

"I'm crying out of joy Sess."

"I still don't understand." He said clearly lost.

She smiled at him brightly. "I'm pregnant. You're going to be a father Sesshomaru."

**A/N: I'm sorry this is so short. I started taking some damn medicine today that makes me really sick to my stomache so I'm not sure just how often I'll be able to update. Well at least until I get used to it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT!**

"You're going to be a father Sess." Kagome's voice repeated over and over again in his mind. Time seemed to stand still for him for a moment. Yes he knew she'd be pupped eventually but when he heard those words come from her mouth, he froze.

"Uh, Sess? Are you ok?" Kagome asked in concern. She got worried when she saw him freeze. When Sesshomaru heard her worried voice he snapped out of his trance. He smiled and lifted her in his arms and spun around in circles.

"I'm going to be a father!" He said smiling and laughing at Kagome before leaning down to rain kisses all over her face.

"You don't know how happy you've just made me. I promise to be the best father I can be. Our pups will want for nothing and I'll adore them as much as I adore you my sweet Kagome." He said before claiming her lips in a passionate kiss. When he pulled away he gasped.

"What is it Sess?' She asked worried that something was wrong.

"Mother! I have to tell her!" He said before running out of the room. Kagome shook her head and giggled at his antics.

Noriko was sitting in her room drinking tea, when her door was slammed open. She was so startled that she jumped and dropped her cup. She looked up and saw her son standing in the doorway smiling like a fool.

"Sesshomaru? Is something the matter my son?" She asked. He ran over to her and pulled her into his arms and hugged her. He pulled away from her and smiled.

"Your wish has come true mother. I'm going to be a father."

"Oh this is wonderful news!" She said giving her son another hug.

"It's times like these that I wish I had a camera." They both looked towards the door and saw Kagome standing there smiling at them. Noriko ran over to her and gave her a hug. She pulled Kagome over to a chair and told her to sit down.

"Now that you're pupped dear, you'll have to take it easy." Noriko said patting Kagome's hands.

Kagome giggled. "Relax Noriko. I'm only a few days pregnant."

"Ah, but you've forgotten one very important thing dear." Noriko said.

"Oh? What's that?" Kagome asked.

Noriko smiled. "You'll only be pupped for two months."

Kagome's face paled. "Oh yeah. I did kinda forget about that."

"You see Kagome, demon pregnancies are much more dificult than a humans. You could easily lose the pups since you won't be pupped as long as a human." Sesshomaru said as he lifted her up and sat down in the chair with her in his lap.

"I didn't know that."

"We'll have to get started on the nursery and get things ready as soon as possible." Noriko said.

"How will we know how many pups we'll be having?" Kagome asked as she remembered Sesshomaru telling her that they could possibly have more than one pup.

"In a couple weeks I'll be able to feel their auras and hear their heartbeats. We'll know then." Sesshomaru said nuzzling her neck.

"What do you want Sess? Do you want boys or girls?" Kagome asked.

"It doesn't matter to me love. Even if we were to only have girls I wouldn't care. Just as long as they come from you, that is all that matters to me."

"That's good. Most men I know only want to have boys."

"But you forget my sweet Kagome, I'm not most men." He said before kissing her.

"Mmhm. I...know that. You're...the sweetest...sexiest...most loving man...I've ever...known." She said in between kisses.

He pulled away smirking. "You've forgotten one thing my love."

"Oh? What's that?"

"You forgot to say that I'm a god in bed my sweet Kagome." He said nuzzling her neck.

Kagome giggled. "Don't I know it." She said. He looked at her and smiled before crashing his lips to hers in a hungry kiss. She moaned as his hands began to wander. She gasped when he began to fondle her breasts. Just as things were getting hot and heavy, they heard someone clear their throat. They broke apart and Kagome blushed when she saw Noriko smiling at them. How could they have forgotten that they were still in Noriko's room!

"Um...uh...heehee. S-sorry." Kagome said blushing a cherry red.

"That's quite alright dear. I know you two are only happy. Perhaps you should continue this in your OWN room though." Noriko teased.

"That's not a bad idea." Sesshomaru said before carrying Kagome off to their room. The minuet their bedroom door closed, he was devouring her lips like a starving man and his hands roamed over her body.

"Are you sure this is safe? It won't hurt the pups will it?" Kagome asked as he continued to undress her.

He chuckled. "It's perfectly fine love. As a matter of fact it's actually important that we continue to make love throughout your pregnancy." He said nibbling her neck.

"Why is it so important?"

"It's important because when we make love I have to release some of my youki to keep the pups strong while they're still inside you."

"Ok. Hm...are you sure you're not just using that as an excuse to get me into bed anytime you want to?" Kagome teased.

He chuckled. "Oh I don't need to use excuses to get you into my bed love." He said nibbling her earlobe as he trailed his hands down her body. He kissed her hungrily and moaned as he tangled his tongue with hers.

"Sess...please." She moaned as he ground his hips into hers.

He chuckled. "Please what? What is it you desire of my my sweet Kagome?" He asked nibbling her neck.

"Sess! Don't make me beg!" She whined.

"You must tell me what you want before I can give it to you." He teased smirking wickedly. She moaned as he sucked a nipple into his mouth.

"Sess! Stop teasing me and just fuck me already!"

He chuckled. "As you wish love." He said before thrusting inside her.

"Sess!"

"God woman I'll never get tired of being inside of you." He hissed in pleasure as she wrapped her legs around him and began moving in rythm to meet his thrusts.

"Oh Sesshomaru! Faster!"

"Oh fuck!" He moaned as he pounded into her. Suddenly he stopped and Kagome found herself on her hands and knees. They both cried out as he slammed back into her.

"Sess! I'm gonna come!"

"Then come love. Come for me." He panted.

"Oh god! Sesshomaruuuu!"

"Ah fuck!" Her release triggered his own. He threw his head back and roared as he shot his seed into her. He let his youki surround them as he sank his fangs into her mating mark. When he was sure he'd given her enough of his youki for their pups, he laid down and pulled her into his arms.

"Did I ever tell you that you're a god in bed?" Kagome said once she caught her breath.

He chuckled. "You're not so bad yourself." He said kissing her temple. He looked down at her and gave her a wicked smile.

"Want to go another round? I know I do. Hell I could go for three or four rounds." He said. She looked down and sure enough he was hard.

"You're such a horny dog!"

"So true." He said smiling at her as she straddled his waist. They spent the rest of the day in bed either sleeping or pleasuring each other.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day Kagome and Noriko worked out a menu with the cooks and helped set up the tables and did a few last minuet things while Sesshomaru did a few errands. Sesshomaru got back just as Kagome, Noriko and Rin were finishing lunch. He told Kagome to come with him because he had a surprise for her. Curious, she followed him to his study. He had her close her eyes before he opened the door. She did as he told her to and he led her inside.

"You can open your eyes now." He said. When she opened her eyes she squealed in delight. Kouga, Ayame, Shippo, Miroku and Sango all stood there smiling at her.

"I figured you'd want them all here for the ceremony." He said smiling. She smiled and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Thank you Sesshomaru! I love you so much!"

"And I love you as well my sweet Kagome." He said nuzzling her.

"Are you two love birds done yet? I'd like to hug my sister." Kouga said.

"Sorry." Kagome said blushing as she was pulled into a bear hug by her friend whom she considered a brother.

Sesshomaru growled. "Not so tight wolf. You can easily hurt her in her condition."

"Condition? What do you mean?" Kouga asked.

Sesshomaru sighed. "We were going to wait until tonight to announce it. She carries my heir." He said smiling proudly. Ayame and Sango squealed as they gave her a hug.

"This is wonderful news!" Ayame said smiling.

Kouga smirked. "Oh yeah it is." He said looking at Ayame. When Ayame caught the glint in his eyes she groaned.

"What's wrong Ayame?" Kagome asked.

"Kouga and I made a deal that as soon as you were pupped he'd pup me again."

Kagome giggled. "Are you sure he's not just using that as an excuse for getting you into bed?" She teased.

"Probably."

"Hey! I resent that!" Kouga said.

"Oh please Kouga. You're a bigger lecher than Miroku." Ayame said rolling her eyes.

"Me? A lecher? I'm hurt that you would say such a thing." Miroku said acting like she'd hurt his feelings.

Sango snorted. "Give it a rest Miroku. We all know it's true." As if to prove her point, Miroku reached down and pinched her butt.

"You pervert!" Sango yelled smacking him.

"He'll never learn." Shippo said shaking his head.

"So are you two excited?" Sango asked Kagome.

"Yes we are. You should have seen Sesshomaru when I first told him." Kagome told them all the funny story about how he reacted when she told him she was pregnant and they all laughed.

"Do you think that's funny mate?" Sesshomaru said pulling her into his arms. She giggled as he nuzzled her neck.

"Sess! That tickles!"

"If you like, we could go back to the bedroom and I can...tickle you in other places if you know what I mean." He said as he grinded his hips into hers.

"Sesshomaru! Not in front of the others!" She said blushing. He chuckled.

"Well it looks like Sango and I aren't the only ones with a perverted mate." Ayame said giggling.

"Trust me, you have no idea." Kagome mumbled.

"Why don't you ladies catch up while us men go talk." Sesshomaru said. He needed to speak to Miroku about something and didn't want Kagome around to hear the discussion.

"OK Sess." Kagome said before giving him a quick kiss. On his way out the door he slapped Kagome on the ass.

"Sesshomaru!" She yelled as he left chuckling. Ayame and Sango giggled.

"It seems like you've got your hands full." Sango said smiling.

"Don't I know it! It's hard to believe it but he's a bigger lecher than Miroku and a bigger horndog than Kouga! He can't keep his hands and perverted thoughts to himself. All he thinks about is sex, sex, sex!"

"Uh...hello? Did you forget there's still a kid in the room?" A blushing Shippo said.

"Ooops sorry Shippo." Kagome said blushing. How could she have forgotten that Shippo was there!

"It's ok. I'm kinda used to hearing stuff like that from Miroku and Sango."

"Shippo!" Sango said blushing.

"What? It's true!"

"Hey Shippo, why don't you go and find Rin and go outside and play while we girls go to the hotspring."

"Ok!" Shippo said before bounding out of the room happily.

Kagome smiled at Ayame and Sango. "Shall we?"

"To the hotspring!" Ayame and Sango said at the same time. They followed Kagome to the hotspring and wasted no time getting undressed and getting in the water.

"Ah, this feels so good on my back. Ever since I started showing, my back has been killing me!" Sango complained as she rubbed her large stomache.

"When are you due?" Kagome asked.

"In about a month." She said smiling.

"I can't wait to have my own pups! Since I'm a demon now, my pregnancy will only last two months and I could have more than one pup."

"How did you become a demon anyways?" Sango asked in curiousity.

"Well...since I mated Sesshomaru, I was able to become a demon."

Ayame looked at her and smirked. "Speaking of mating, how is he in bed? Is he as good as he looks?"

"Ayame!" Kagome said blushing.

"Oh come on Kagome. You know you want to tell us."

"Yeah Kagome, tell us!" Sango demanded. Kagome sighed and mumbled something that they couldn't hear.

"What was that Kagome?" Ayame asked.

"I said he's fucking amazing!" Kagome yelled blushing. Ayame and Sango giggled.

"Didn't I tell you he'd probably be a god in bed?" Ayame said smirking.

"He is amazing. The way he touches me and the things he says to me makes me feel so good. Sometimes I wish we could stay in bed forever." Kagome said sighing.

Sango giggled. "Why Kagome, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're becoming quite the pervert yourself."

"That's not funny Sango!" Kagome said splashing her. Sango and Ayame laughed.

"So are you excited about the ceremony?" Ayame asked.

"I'm a little nervous. I'm afraid that I'll do something to embarrass Sesshomaru."

"Don't worry about it. You'll be just fine. You've got Sango and me to watch your back."

"Thanks guys."

"Hey I got a great idea! How about you let Ayame and I give you a makeover?"

"Yeah! We'll make you look so good that you'll knock the socks right off of Sesshomaru!" Ayame said.

"Sure."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Ayame said dragging Kagome out of the spring.

"But the ceremony isn't for a few hours!" Kagome protested.

"Well we have to have time to pick out the perfect dress for you." Sango said.

"And we have to make sure we give you an awesome hairdo and do your makeup." Ayame said.

"Ok." Kagome said sighing. She knew her two friends would make her look amazing but she also knew that they'd make her try on dozens of dresses. Her mate was so lucky that he didn't have to go through all of that to look good.


	15. Chapter 15

While the women were busy preparing Kagome for the ceremony, Sesshomaru was in his private library talking to Kouga and Miroku.

"So how is mated life so far?" Kouga asked.

"It's wonderful. I love Kagome so much. I couldn't picture myself without her in my life now." He paused smirking wickedly. "And the sex is incredible."

"She's that good in bed eh?" Kouga asked smiling.

Sesshomaru smirked. "Oh you have no idea. I could fuck that woman all day every day."

Miroku smirked. "Well what do we have here? It seems we have a closet pervert amongst us Kouga." He teased.

"I'll say." Kouga said smiling.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me. I'm not the ass my brother has everyone believing me to be."

Kouga growled. "If anyone is an ass it's muttface. I could kill him for what he did to Kagome. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad she's with you Sesshomaru. It just pisses me off how he hurt her. She's like a little sister to me and my pack."

"Speaking of my worthless brother, wasn't there something you wanted to tell me about him?" Sesshomaru asked Miroku.

Kouga glared at Miroku. "Don't tell me that you're still friends with that mutt!"

Miroku sighed. "Well...we're not as close as we once were but I still see him from time to time. He won't go around Sango though. She'd kill him." He said. Kouga growled and slammed him up against the wall.

"You fuckin traitor! How can you be friends with him after what he did to Kagome!" Kouga yelled.

"I never said I was still friends with him Kouga. I just happen to run into him from time to time."

"Release him Kouga. There's something he needs to tell us." Sesshomaru comanded. With a growl Kouga let go of Miroku.

"Thank you." Miroku said fixing his robes.

"Yeah yeah. Now out with it monk. What's goin on?" Kouga asked.

Miroku sighed. "The last few times I've run into him, he's acted a little... strange."

"Strange? Strange how?" Sesshomaru asked.

"He keeps trying to tell me something about Kikyo. Just as he starts to talk about her, she shows up and when she does his eyes become blank and he gets quiet. It's almost as if he's in a trance."

Kouga snorted. "So he starts bitchin about his woman and shuts up when he sees her? So what? He probably doesn't wanna listen to her naggin at him about bad mouthin her. No man ever wants to listen to their woman naggin at them."

"That's just it Kouga. I don't think they're really together. I'm not sure they ever really were. He almost seems panicked when he starts talking about her. It's almost like he's scared of her."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "Why do I feel that there's more to this story than you're letting on?" He asked in suspicion.

"There is."

"Well what is it monk?" Kouga demanded. Miroku sighed and held out his hand that was once cursed with the wind tunnel. Kouga gasped and Sesshomaru's eyes widened when they saw it once more had the purple glove and prayer beads on it.

"Don't tell me..." Kouga whispered. He couldn't finish his sentence.

"I'm not sure. A few days ago my hand started to tingle and itch. That's what happened right before I got the wind tunnel in my hand the first time."

"If you're getting the wind tunnel back, do you think that means Naraku is somehow back?" Kouga asked afraid of the answer.

"It's very possible. And if he is, I think that Kikyo is somehow involved. I'm almost positive Inuyasha found out and has been trying to warn me but he hasn't been able to because of Kikyo. If Naraku is indeed back, we'll all have to keep a close eye on Kagome. She still has the complete jewel and he'll be after her."

"Dammit!" Kouga growled clenching his fists.

Sesshomaru angrily punched the wall. "That son of a bitch had better not touch my mate! I'll send him back to hell myself, along with that corpse of a miko!" He growled as his eyes bled red.

"Does anyone else know about this?" Kouga asked Miroku.

"No. Not even Sango knows. You two are the only ones I've told. I even lied to Sango about why I was wearing the glove and prayer beads so that she wouldn't get suspicious. I told her it was because I felt weird not wearing them."

"Good. I think for now it's best we keep it that way. I don't want Kagome being stressed in her condition. It could cause her to miscarry." Sesshomaru said as he calmed down. Kouga and Miroku agreed with him and promised him that they wouldn't breath a word.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a ceremony to get ready for." Sesshomaru said before leaving the room.

Kouga sighed. "I tell ya Miroku, this ain't right. It ain't fair to Kagome. She just got mated and is about to be a mother. Now she has to worry about that damn jewel all over again." Miroku couldn't agree more.


	16. Chapter 16

A few hours later the guests had arrived and were all in the dining room waiting on the couple of the hour to appear. Kagome had decided to get dressed in Noriko's room so she could surprise Sesshomaru.

"You look amazing Kagome!" Ayame gushed.

"Thank you." She said. It had taken them forever to pick out a dress for her until they found the perfect one. It was a velvet royal blue dress that trailed along behind her as she walked. It showed a lot of cleavage and its long sleaves came to a point at her fingers. Her hair was braided with gold and blue ribbons woven into it.

"I'm so glad you guys helped me out. I hope Sesshomaru likes it."

"I'm sure he'll love it Kagome." Sango said. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." All three of them said at the same time.

"Are you ready love? The guests are all here, so we should get..." Sesshomaru paused as his breath caught in his throat. Kagome blushed as he looked her up and down.

"Do-do you like it?"

"Kagome, you look beautiful." He whispered as he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You don't look so bad yourself. You've never worn your hair up before. You even changed the color of your cloathes. I've only seen you in white before." She said fingering his purple and white shirt. He'd exchanged his normal white cloathes with a purple and white outfit that strongly resembled Inuyasha's. He even had his hair pulled up in a high pony tail. Even his armor is different.

"I'm glad you approve. These were my father's cloathes and armor. Since this was one of his favorite outfits, I decided to wear them to the ceremony in honor of his memory. Now come, we must go." He said taking her hand and leading her to the dining hall. The closer they got, the more nervous Kagome became.

"Relax Kagome. Everything will be fine."

"Are you sure that they'll like me?"

He chuckled. "I'm sure they will. And if they don't, then they will have to deal with me."

"Ok." She said as they stood by the dining hall doors.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Good." He said smiling at her. She took a deep breath as he opened the door. When they walked through the door everyone stopped talking. Kagome looked at all the people who were now staring at them.

"This Sesshomaru thanks you all for coming to our ceremony. I'd like for you all to meet my mate Kagome. I assure you that you will all like her just as much as I adore her." He pulled her to him for a quick kiss. Everyone clapped and cheered as they kissed. When he pulled away from her, his mother came up to them with tears in her eyes.

"You both look wonderful. And you my son...you look just like your father with his cloathes and armor on and with your hair done up like that. Your father would be proud." Noriko said smiling.

"Thank you mother." He said before hugging her. He escorted both Kagome and his mother to their seats. Kagome sat at his right and his mother sat at his left. Once they were seated the servants brought all the food out. Everyone watched with shock as Sesshomaru fed Kagome himself and openly flirted with her. Noriko smiled as she saw the shock on everyone's faces as they saw how tender he was being with Kagome.

"Son." Noriko said to get his attention.

"Yes mother?" He asked looking over at her.

"Why don't you tell Kagome who everyone is?"

"Good idea." He said. "Everyone, if you wouldn't mind I'd like for you to introduce yourselves to Kagome and tell her about yourselves."

"I'm lord Keeno and this is my mate Sheena. We are tiger demons in case you haven't noticed." Said a man sitting next to Noriko. Kagome looked closer and could tell that they were definetly tiger demons.

The man had short spikey golden hair with black tips and black stripes on his face and arms. The woman had long golden hair with black streaks and black stripes on her face as well.

"It's nice to meet you." Kagome said.

Sheena smiled. "Likewise."

The next couple were dragon demons. She could tell by the way they acted that they were newly mated just like her and Sesshomaru.

"I'm lord Takahiro and this is my beautiful mate Meeka." He said smiling. He had long fire engine red hair and red dragon wings. Meeka had shoulder length pink hair and pink dragon wings.

"You guys haven't been mated long have you?" Kagome asked.

"We've only been mates for three months. Is it that obvious?"Meeka asked.

"Yes. I can tell by the way you're looking at each other."

"Oh." Meeka said blushing.

Kagome sat and listened as everyone introduced themselves. Just as the last person was about to tell Kagome who she was, Kagome felt someone tug her tail and heard giggling. She looked down and saw the most adorable little girl. Kagome smiled and picked her up. The little girl giggled as she touched Kagome's face.

"Well aren't you the sweetest little thing. Now where did you come from little one?" The little girl looked to be only a year old. She had snow white curly hair that was done up in pigtails. She had the most beautiful blue eyes and a fluffy white tail. Kagome heard someone gasp and looked up to see a woman about her age running up to them. She had the same long curly white hair, fluffy tail and blue eyes as the little girl. Kagome figured she was the little girl's mother.

"Keiko! You shouldn't run off like that! I'm so sorry lady Kagome. It won't happen again." The woman said bowing to her.

Kagome smiled. "Don't worry about it. Your little girl is adorable." She said. The woman looked away sadly.

"She's not mine. She's my little sister. Our parents were killed shortly after she was born so I've been raising her in a little village not too far from here."

"How awful! I'm sorry." Kagome said handing Keiko back to her sister.

"Thank you. My name is Kora by the way."

"Maybe you and I could talk later. I have a feeling that we'd be good friends." Kagome said smiling. For some reason Kora reminded her of Sango.

"Ok." She said smiling at Kagome before going back to her seat.

Throughout the rest of dinner everyone talked to Kagome and asked her questions about herself. After dinner Sesshomaru and Kagome led everyone to the ballroom. Before the music began Sesshomaru got everyone's attention once more.

"Once again I'd like to thank you all for coming. We do have one announcement to make though." Sesshomaru paused as he held Kagome close to him. he smiled lovingly at her before continuing.

"In two months time my lovely mate will bless me with an heir." Everyone smiled at them and gave them their blessings.

"We thank you for your praises. Now let the music begin." Sesshomaru said. When the music began, Sesshomaru held his hand out to Kagome.

"May I have this dance my lady?" He asked smiling.

"Why certainly my lord." She said smiling back. Everyone watched as they led the first dance. They were all in awe at how gracefully they moved together.

"Sess, why's everyone staring at us?" Kagome whispered as he led her in the dance.

He smiled. "They are in awe of your beauty my love. As am I. You really are beautiful you know." He said caressing her face before kissing her softly. Everyone smiled at the tender moment. It was clear to everyone that they were very much in love. Once the song was over Kouga came up to them smiling.

"May I have a dance with my sister?"

"Yes you may." Sesshomaru smiled at Kouga and handed Kagome over to him. He went over to his mother to have a dance with her.

"You really are happy aren't you?" Kouga asked.

"Very much so." Kagome said smiling at him.

"I'm glad. Sesshomaru is a good man. I'm glad you mated him instead of muttface."

Kagome looked over to Sesshomaru who was still dancing with his mother. She smiled when she heard him laughing at something his mother said.

"Yes he really is a good man." She agreed. After they finished their dance she danced with Miroku, Shippo and she even danced with the little girl that she had held earlier. It turns out that she and her sister were arctic fox demons and were the last of their kind.

After a few more dances with Sesshomaru, Kagome began to get tired. Sesshomaru had her go to bed and told her he'd see their guests off. He told her that all her friends could stay the night. After telling everyone goodnight, she went up to bed. Nobody noticed the dark figure in the shadows following her.

**A/N: Boy are you all in for a surprise when you find out who's following Kagome. Also those two fox demons will be in the story again later on so keep an eye out!**


	17. Not a chapter Important notice!

I'm not sure if you're allowed to have an authors note in here like this or not. But there is something important I must address. I had a complaint that I copied this story from another site but that is not true. I have three other sites I write fanfiction on. Two of them are Inuyasha sites and my account is under UNICORN740. The other is strictly for Sesshomaru and Kagome stories and my account under it is SESSHOMARU84. I hope I don't get in trouble for this because they said they were going to report me for stealing this story.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I would like to point out once again that this story is MINE and I did NOT steal it! I have accounts on three other fanfiction sites I post my stories on. So if any of my stories sound familiar you've probably read it on one of the other sites I post on. I'm just tired of being accused of stealing my OWN work! Now on with the story!**

Kagome had just finished dressing for bed when she heard the bedroom door close.

"I had a great time tonight Sess! The food was excellent, the people were nice and I loved dancing." She said without turning around.

"I'm glad one of us had fun." She heard someone say. Kagome's eyes widened and she spun around when she heard the person speak.

"You!" She gasped in shock as she trembled with fear when she saw Naraku standing there.

"It's good to see you again Kagome." He said smirking.

"SESSHOMARU!" She screamed as he grabbed her.

"Now, now, I can't have that mutt of yours ruining things for us." He said before knocking her out. He smirked as he carried her out the window and disappeared.

Sesshomaru had just seen the last of the guests out the door and was about to show Kagome's friends to their rooms when he heard Kagome scream.

"Kagome!" He said before running to their room. Everyone else ran after him to see what was going on. When they caught up to Sesshomaru they found him in his room growling and his eyes bleeding red.

"Uh...where's Kagome?" Shippo asked nervously. Just then Miroku cried out in pain as he dropped to his knees holding his gloved hand.

"Miroku! What's wrong?" Sango asked knealing by his side.

He smiled at her sadly. "I'm sorry Sango. I should have told you."

"Told me what?" She asked confused.

"It's my hand...my wind tunnel is back." Sango's eyes widened and she gasped.

Kouga growled. "So it's true then? Naraku is back isn't he?"

"Without a doubt." Miroku said sighing.

"That bastard took Kagome! He will pay for touching my mate! I'll send him back to hell myself!" Sesshomaru growled.

"How are we gonna find Kagome? We don't even know where Naraku is!" Shippo said crying.

"Calm down Shippo. We will find her." Miroku said trying to calm Shippo down.

"But how?" Shippo asked as he began crying harder.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said growling.

"What about him?" Kouga asked as he growled at hearing his name.

"Inuyasha will help us find him. If that bitch Kikyo really did have a hand in this, he'll know where to find her. If we find Kikyo we should be able to find Naraku." He explained.

"As much as I hate to be around that damn mutt, you're probably right. He should be able to help us." Kouga said.

"Monk, do you know where Inuyasha is?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes. He has his own hut not to far from Kagome's. After she left, he made his own home. He said it hurt him too much to stay at Kagome's house."

Sango glared at him. "Tell me something dearest husband of mine, just when were you planning on telling me that you were still friends with that traitor?" She spat.

Miroku gulped. "W-well...you see...I-I'm not exactly...friends with him. I just happen to see him from time to time." He said nervously to his mad wife. He knew how much Sango hated Inuyasha for what he did to Kagome and knew he was in trouble for just talking to him.

"I think it's best for you all to go to bed. It's been a long night and I want to leave early tomorrow morning." Sesshomaru said. They all agreed and left to go to their rooms. When he was alone, Sesshomaru sat on the bed and sighed.

"Oh Kagome, please be safe my love. I'll be coming to find you tomorrow." He whispered. He let his thoughts drift towards his brother and growled. He was definetly NOT looking forward to seeing his brother again but he knew it couldn't be helped. He knew he needed Inuyasha's help, especially since Naraku was back. He sighed as he remembered what Miroku had said about Kikyo bewitching Inuyasha. In a way he felt sorry for Inuyasha. It wasn't entirely Inuyasha's fault he'd betrayed Kagome. It was Kikyo's for bewitching him. Sesshomaru growled. He'd make sure that Kikyo would pay for doing what she did. As much as he hated his brother, even he had to admit that Inuyasha didn't deserve what she'd done to him and Kagome.

"Oh well. What's done is done. Kagome's MY mate now. He lost his chance." He said before letting sleep claim him


	19. Chapter 19

In another castle far away, Kagome awoke to find herself in an unfamiliar room. The bed she lay on had dark purple sheets made from silk. She looked around the room and noticed that it was decorated entirely with dark purple and black. The room just screamed dark and gloomy.

"Where am I?"

"Ah, so you're awake my dear." She heard a familiar voice say from the door. She trembled in fear when she saw Naraku walking up to her slowly.

"Naraku! How are you still alive? Where are we?"

He chuckled. "I had a little help coming back to life. Kikyo brought me back the same way she was brought back to life."

"I don't believe you! Why would Kikyo do that?"

"That's quite simple my dear. Kikyo wants revenge."

"Revenge? For what? Against who?" She asked in confusion.

"She wants revenge against you for stealing Inuyasha's heart from her."

"But that makes no sense! I'm not with Inuyasha anymore! I'm mated to Sesshomaru!"

He shrugged. "It matters not. Even though you no longer love Inuyasha, he's still very much in love with you my dear."

"Uh, I hate to tell you but he loves KIKYO, not ME. That's why I left him in the first place!" She didn't know why, but she suddenly had a bad feeling.

He laughed. "I'm sorry but he does not love Kikyo. You see, the whole time you thought Inuyasha betrayed you with Kikyo, your beloved hanyou was under a spell created by Kikyo to make him fall in love with her. The only downfall for her plan is that because his love for you is so strong, he keeps breaking free of her spell. That is why she wants you out of the way. Nobody but you and Kikyo know I'm alive so now that you're with me, Sesshomaru will never find you."

"You heartless freak! Because of you and Kikyo, Inuyasha and I went through hell!" She yelled. It was true that she no longer held feelings for Inuyasha, but it bothered her that Inuyasha was kept from being truly happy with someone who he could really love and who would love him in return.

"You just wait until Sesshomaru finds out about all of this!"

Naraku laughed. "And just how is he going to find out my dear? Who's going to tell him? You? Don't make me laugh. He doesn't even know I'm alive so how could he possibly know where to find you?"

Kagome glared at him. "Sesshomaru will find me. I know he will."

He snorted. "Don't count on it. Besides, I intend to make you mine."

"I will NEVER be yours!" She yelled.

He smirked. "Oh but you will be. And if you continue to refuse me, I'll just rip that mutts spawn from your belly."

Her eyes widened. "No." She gasped.

"Oh yes. Didn't think I knew about that little detail did you? Just to make sure you do as your told to, I'm going to erase any memories you have of that mutt." He said smirking as he walked up to her.

"Y-you stay away from me!" She said as she backed up. Within seconds he had her pinned down.

"Stay still and you won't feel a thing." He said smirking. Before she could react he crashed his lips to hers. She began to struggle as his tongue entered her mouth. Her lungs began to burn as she felt him blow miasma into her mouth. She panicked when she felt herself begin to tire.

'No! I can't fall asleep! I don't want to forget! Sesshomaru, please save me!' Were her last thoughts before she passed out.

A few hours later Kagome awoke to a pounding headache.

"Oh...my head! What the hell happened to me?" She said holding her head. She screamed when she saw a man with long black hair and red eyes staring at her.

"Relax love, it's only me." The strange man said.

"Wh-who are you?"

He frowned. "What do you mean? Don't tell me that you've forgotten me. I'm your mate, Naraku."

"My mate? How come I don't remember you?" She asked in confusion. He closed his eyes and sighed. He sat next to her on the bed and held her hand.

"Kagome, what I'm about to tell you is going to be hard to swallow. I ask that you don't interrupt me. Ok?"

"Ok."

"You and I have been mates now for over a year. We used to be friends and allies to the lord of the west. His name is Sesshomaru. He became obsessed over you and wanted you for his own. He attacked us one day when we were on our way to see your parents. He took you away from me as I lay bleeding on the ground. If a kind elderly couple hadn't of found me, I would have died. When I finally recovered from my wounds, I found out that I had been in a coma for almost a month. I was terrified when I found out that Sesshomaru still had you. When I was finally able to save you, I found out he had a witch cast a spell on you to make you forget me." He said sadly.

"So that's why I can't remember you! How could he do that to us? We're supposed to be friends!" She yelled angrily.

"Kagome...I'm afraid that's not all he did."

"What do you mean? What did he do?"

He sighed. "You carry his child my dear."

She gasped. "NO! You mean he raped me?!" She said as she began to cry. He pulled her into his arms.

"Shh. Don't cry my dear. Everything will be just fine Kagome. Even though the child isn't mine, I will raise it as my own."

"You would do that for me?" She asked looking into his eyes.

"Kagome, I love you. I would do anything for you."

She smiled. "Thank you Naraku." She said. He smiled before he leaned down to kiss her. For some reason it felt wrong for her to be kissing Naraku. It felt as if she was betraying someone. She didn't even feel a spark as she kissed him, she felt nothing. Either Naraku didn't notice or didn't care because he continued kissing her. He pulled back and smiled.

"Why don't you relax and I'll go make us some lunch?"

"Ok. I'm getting sleepy anyways." She said yawning.

"Then go ahead and take a nap. I'll wake you up when lunch is done."

"Ok. I love you Naraku."

"I love you too dearest." He said as he walked out of the room. Once he was down the hall he smirked.

"Everything is going according to plan. That stupid mutt of hers will never find her so she's all mine." He said as he laughed wickedly.

**A/N: I just wanted to clear something up. Naraku does not rape Kagome, nor do they have sex at all. They only kiss a few times, so don't get the wrong idea! Enjoy the rest of the story guys!**


	20. Chapter 20

The next day everyone at the western castle got up early to prepare for their trip. The only ones who were staying behind were the women and children. Shippo and Rin weren't too thrilled with the idea of staying behind but Noriko explained to them how dangerous it would be. As the men were walking out the door Sesshomaru was stopped by his mother.

"What is it mother?"

"Be safe my son and bring her back to us." She said. He smiled and gave her a hug.

"Don't worry mother. I will be fine and so will Kagome. I'm leaving Jaken behind so if you need anything send him out to find me."

"Alright. You'd better go now." She said. He kissed her forehead before turning back to the others.

"Are you two ready?" He asked.

"Yes." Kouga and Miroku said at the same time.

"Good. Monk, where do we need to go to find that pest of a brother of mine?"

Miroku sighed. "In the forest of Inuyasha, by the Goshinboku tree."

"Let's move out!" Sesshomaru commanded leading them out the door.

"I tell ya Miroku, this sucks! I for one do NOT want to see that stupid Inutrasha." Kouga snarled.

"Yes I know this but it can't be helped. We need Inuyasha's help. If he can take us to Kikyo, I'm positive she will lead us to Naraku." Miroku said.

Kouga growled. "Naraku! That is one piece of trash I'd hoped to NEVER see again! Now, thanks to that damn walking piece of clay Kikyo, he's back again! If you ask me, Kagome should have taken her soul back and sent that wench to hell!"

"You're forgetting something Kouga. This is Kagome we're talking about here. She's too kind hearted to do anything like that." Miroku said.

Kouga sighed. "Yeah, you're right."

While Kouga and Miroku continued their conversation, Sesshomaru silently walked ahead of them deep in thought. He was so worried about his beloved mate and unborn pup. He prayed like hell that they were ok. He vowed to himself that if Naraku had harmed them in ANY way, he would destroy Naraku and then use Tenseiga on him just to do it all over again.

They continued walking clear up until dinner time, stopping here and there for breaks. When Sesshomaru decided it was time to stop and set up camp, he went to a nearby hotspring for a bath while Kouga and Miroku got a fire going.

"I feel so bad for him. I know I'd go crazy if anything ever happened to Ayame." Kouga said as they watched Sesshomaru walk away.

Miroku sighed. "I know. I'd feel the same way if it was Sango."

"He's got a lot on his shoulders right now. It's not just Kagome he has to worry about you know. He's got an unborn pup to worry about as well."

"Not to mention the fact that he has to ask his brother for help. I know for a proud demon like Sesshomaru, asking for help has got to be a sting to his pride. Especially since it's Inuyasha he's seeking help from." Miroku said wisely.

Kouga growled. "He's not the only one who doesn't want that stupid half breed mutt around."

Miroku sighed. "Look Kouga, you're going to get mad at me but I'm afraid I'm going to have to defend Inuyasha in this situation."

"WHAT! How can you betray us like that Miroku? I can't believe you would stick up for that traitor!" Kouga yelled pissed as hell.

"Calm down Kouga. All I'm trying to say is that it's not all Inuyasha's fault. Kikyo bewitched him remember?"

"So what! If he would have killed that abomination in the first place, none of this crap woulda happened!"

"I already told you Kouga, Kagome didn't want Kikyo killed."

"Yeah, but still!"

"Are you two done with your little spat? You sound like an old married couple. I think the whole forest heard you." Sesshomaru said as he walked back into the campsite.

"Sorry." They both mumbled.

"But you gotta admit though, I am right, ain't I?" Kouga said. Miroku just sighed and shook his head.

"Actually, I think you're both right."

"Huh?" They both said clearly confused.

"Miroku is right that Inuyasha isn't to blame entirely for what happened between him and Kagome. Kikyo is to blame for bewitching that twit. However, Kouga is also right. Inuyasha should have killed Kikyo long ago, even IF Kagome didn't want him to. She is an abomination. She does not belong in this world." Sesshomaru explained.

Kouga smirked. "You know somethin, Kikyo and Naraku would make a good pair wouldn't they? I mean think about it. They're both cold, hateful freaks of nature that hate Inuyasha." He said trying to lighten the mood.

"That's good, because I plan on sending them BOTH to hell where they belong. They can keep each other company for eternity." Sesshomaru said smirking. Miroku and Kouga both laughed.

"Well I don't know about you two but I'm going to bed. If we leave early enough tomorrow we should get to Inuyasha's house by dinner time tomorrow night." Miroku said.

"Good idea. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can go after Kagome. I sure hope sis is ok." Kouga said sighing.

Sesshomaru growled. "She'd better be." He said leaping into a tree. After he found a comfortable branch he went to sleep wishing that Kagome was in his arms.


	21. Chapter 21

Sesshomaru made sure that they left just before dawn the next day. As the day wore on and they got closer to Inuyasha's home Sesshomaru began to grow angry. He hoped that Kikyo was with Inuyasha because he wanted to send her to hell where she belonged. The more he thought about the problems she'd caused, the angrier he got.

"Yo, is it just me or did he just get real pissed all of a sudden? His aura is making the hair on the back of my neck stand up!" Kouga whispered.

"I think it is because we're getting closer to Inuyasha's house." Miroku whispered back.

"Well where is his house anyways?" Kouga asked.

"It's just past those trees there." Miroku said pointing to a cluster of trees up ahead. Just then Sesshomaru stopped walking and placed his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Yo Sesshomaru! What's goin on?" Kouga asked confused as to why they stopped.

"Quiet wolf!" Sesshomaru snapped. Right after he said that, Inuyasha jumped in front of him.

"What are ya doin here ya bastard? After my sword again?" Inuyasha said cracking his knuckles.

"No I'm not here for the damn sword little brother. Something else has brought me to seek you out." Sesshomaru said growling.

"Oh yeah? Well what the hell do ya want? You couldn't have come all this way just for a brotherly chat!" Inuyasha said growling.

"You are correct. This is why I'm here." He said before charging Inuyasha and punching him in the face. He hit him so hard that Inuyasha crashed through three trees before stopping. Inuyasha staggered to his feet and wiped blood from his mouth and glared at Sesshomaru.

"What the hell was that for asshole!"

Sesshomaru glared at him. "That was for Kagome."

"Kagome? Since when the hell do you care about her?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"Since she became my mate." Sesshomaru smirked as Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"M-mate!? You mated Kagome?" He said in shock.

"Yes." Sesshomaru said smugly.

"So I really did lose my chance with her." Inuyasha said sadly as his ears drooped.

"Yes and you've only got yourself to blame." Sesshomaru said.

"But-but...it's not my fault! It was all Kikyo! She-" Sesshomaru held up his hand and interrupted him.

"Save it Inuyasha. I already know about that walking corpse bewitching you. It is your own fault for letting it happen. If you would have destroyed that abomination in the first place, none of this would have happened." He said glaring at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sighed. "I know."

"Uh, if I may interrupt for a moment?" Miroku said.

"What monk?" Sesshomaru said glaring at him for interrupting.

"We did come here for a reason, remember?"

"That we did." Sesshomaru said turning back to Inuyasha.

"Well?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

Sesshomaru sighed. "As much as it pains me to say this, I need your help Inuyasha."

Inuyasha snorted. "What the hell could the mighty Sesshomaru possibly need MY help with?"

Sesshomaru growled. "Silence! I need your help getting Kagome back. That dead priestess of yours brought Naraku back and he took her from me!" He yelled.

"Shit!" Inuyasha growled.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and cursed himself for what he was about to do. He did something he swore he'd never do to anyone...he begged.

"Please Inuyasha. I love her. She's my whole world. She...she carries my pup." He whispered looking Inuyasha in the eye.

"P-pup?" Inuyasha said. He felt a mixture of shock and pain. HE wanted to be the one mated to her. HE wanted to be the one to have pups with her. When he looked Sesshomaru in the eye, he gasped. He could see the pain and sorrow in his brother's eyes. He could tell that Sesshomaru truly cared for Kagome.

Inuyasha sighed. "Come on. I was just about to have dinner, you might as well come and join me. We can talk there. I don't want to chance Kikyo spotting me or I won't be able to talk. Literally."

"You sure that wench ain't at your house?" Kouga asked as they began walking towards Inuyasha's home.

"No she's not. She left earlier today. She said she had some work to do at another village. I know she was lying though. I bet she probably went to see Naraku. I kinda suspected she was up to somethin dirty. I thought it had somethin to do with Kagome but I wasn't sure what. I thought she wanted her soul back from Kagome. I didn't know she had brought Naraku back." Inuyasha said. They walked the rest of the way to his house in silence.

When they got to Inuyasha's house, Sesshomaru looked around in awe. He had to hand it to his brother, it was actually a nice place. He figured that Inuyasha would be living in a run down shack.

"This is a nice home Inuyasha." Sesshomaru complimented.

Inuyasha beamed in pride. "Ya think so? I built it all on my own."

"You mean to tell me that you're actually capable of doin something other than waving around that damn sword of yours?" Kouga said.

Inuyasha growled. "Shut it ya mangy wolf! I might only be a half demon, but that don't mean I can't do stuff that a full demon can. I'm not stupid you know!"

"I'm just surprised you were able to do this all on your own is all Inuyasha. I didn't mean to offend you. I was just teasin." Kouga said.

Inuyasha stiffened. "Yeah, well there's a reason that I didn't have any help." He said looking at the floor.

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked.

"Let's just eat dinner first. Then I'll tell you whatever you want to know." They watched as he handed out the stew he made.

"Not bad muttface. Where did you learn to cook like this?" Kouga asked.

Inuyasha smiled. "My mother taught me. Once I learned how, I cooked for her all the time. She used to say that I was a better cook then her."

Once they were finished eating, Miroku cleared his throat to get Inuyasha's attention.

"So, what is it that you were going to tell us Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha sighed and closed his eyes. "The reason why I'm always by myself now and stay away from villages, is because every time Kikyo had me under her spell...she had me do...things."

"What sort of things?" Sesshomaru asked. For some reason he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomache.

"She...she was somehow able to bring my demon side out. When she did, she'd take me to different villages." He paused as tears started to fall down his face.

"I killed so many people. Women, children, it didn't matter who it was. I just couldn't control myself! I can still hear their screams and see their faces. God what have I done? I'm a fuckin monster!" He said before running out the door. Everyone looked at each other in shock.

"That explains why Inuyasha always seemed so terrified when he'd try to talk about Kikyo." Miroku said sighing. He felt sorry for his friend.

"Damn! I feel bad for the poor guy." Kouga said.

Sesshomaru growled. "That bitch will pay for what she's done to him!" He said as his eyes bled red.

"You're damn straight she will! I may not like muttface all that much, but what that woman has done to him is down right cruel!"

Miroku sighed and stood. "I'm going to go check on him."

"No. I'll go." Sesshomaru said stopping him.

"Alright." Miroku said. Miroku and Kouga watched as Sesshomaru walked out the door in search of his brother.


	22. Chapter 22

When Sesshomaru finally found Inuyasha, he saw him sitting at the god tree crying. Sesshomaru's heart went out to him. Inuyasha had always had a hard life and now this happened to him.

"Inuyasha." He said getting Inuyasha's attention.

When Inuyasha heard Sesshomaru say his name he quickly wiped his tears away. There was no way in hell that he was going to let Sesshomaru see him cry. He knew he'd never let him live it down for being so weak.

"What do you want now ya bastard? Did ya come to rub it in my face how much of a disgrace I am?" Inuyasha spat. Sesshomaru sighed as he went to sit next to him.

"This Sesshomaru is not here to fight or judge you brother."

"Then what do ya want then?"

"It's simple. You need me." Sesshomaru said shrugging.

Inuyasha growled. "I don't need anyone! I'm a half breed remember? Half breeds are supposed to be alone. Hell we're not even supposed to exist! You oughtta know, you've said it enough."

"Can we not set aside our past for now Inuyasha?" He said sighing. He knew that Inuyasha wasn't going to make it any easier to try talking to him.

"You expect for me to just forget how you've treated me my whole fuckin life!" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshomaru could hear the hurt in his brothers voice and actually felt regret for how he treated Inuyasha. Even though Inuyasha was only a half breed, he was still his brother.

"I do not expect you to forget how I've treated you. I only ask that we set aside our differences."

"Why?"

"Because like it or not Inuyasha, we ARE family. If Kagome has taught me anything it's that no one deserves to be alone and that family stick together no matter what."

"But why the hell would you even want me around? Did you forget what I just told you guys about the things Kikyo made me do? I'm a monster! A fuckin freak!" Inuyasha said yelling at the end.

"Enough! You are NOT a monster or a freak. I will admit that when I first came here I wanted to throttle you for what you did to Kagome. Now that I know the truth about what that dead priestess did to you, I no longer blame you for anything. I only ask that you help me get Kagome back. I need your help. Please...brother."

"D-do you mean all of that?" Inuyasha asked in shock.

"Yes. I do. I wouldn't say it if I did not mean it. This Sesshomaru never lies."

Inuyasha surprised both himself and Sesshomaru when he threw himself at Sesshomaru sobbing. At first Sesshomaru sat there in shock. He never expected his brother to do that. He felt bad for his little brother. He'd never seen him so miserable. He wrapped his arms around Inuyasha in a tight hug and tried to comfort him.

"Shh. It's alright little brother. I...I am here for you. And I will be from now on. We will get through this together."

"I feel like a bastard for what I did to Kagome."

Sesshomaru sighed. "I'm sure once you explain everything to Kagome that she will forgive you."

Inuyasha snorted. "I doubt that. She probably hates me now. Besides she has you now. She don't need me." He said sadly.

"You know better than anyone that Kagome isn't like that. She doesn't have one hatefull bone in her body and she'd never forget her friends. It is not in her nature."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Inuyasha said as he dried his tears.

"Do you feel better now brother?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I guess I feel a little better. It will be a while before I'm completly back to normal though. Hey, do you mind not sayin anything about me cryin like a pup to anyone? Cause if you do, I'll kick your pretty boy ass." He said glaring.

"The same goes for you little brother. If you tell ANYONE that I...hugged you and comforted you, I'll pummel you into the ground farther than any sit command Kagome can give you." Sesshomaru said glaring back.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Inuyasha said. They sat there for another hour talking before they decided to head back to Inuyasha's and go to bed.

**A/N: I just want you all to know that the next few chapters Sesshomaru and Inuyasha will be a little out of charactor. It's because they're trying to actually have a brotherly relationship. Oh also Kikyo will be making an appearance soon so be prepaired!**


	23. Chapter 23

The next morning they all sat making plans on how to kill Naraku when Inuyasha stopped talking and began to growl.

"Yo mutt, what the hell's up with you?" Kouga asked confused as to why Inuyasha was growling. Inuyasha never got a chance to answer him because just then Kikyo walked through the door. At first she looked around at them all in surprise.

"I see we have visitors. How nice to see all of you." She said with a fake smile.

"Save it Kikyo. You can stop your fuckin nice act. We all know what you've done." Inuyasha spat glaring at her.

"And what exactly is it that I have done for you to speak with me so?"

" Does the name Naraku ring any bells?" Was all Inuyasha said. At first her eyes widened in panic. She quickly covered up her panic with faked confusion.

"I'm afraid I know not of what you speak of." She said.

The whole time her and Inuyasha spoke, Sesshomaru sat there growling. When she claimed that she didn't know what Inuyasha was talking about, Sesshomaru snapped. In a matter of seconds he had her pinned to the wall by her throat. She gasped when she saw his red eyes.

"Do not lie you whore! We know that you were somehow able to bring Naraku back. Now tell us where he is!"

"I will tell you nothing!" She said when she realized her cover had been blown.

"You will tell me now! He has something that belongs to me."

"What could Naraku possibly have that you would want?" Kikyo asked glaring at him.

"MY MATE!" He yelled.

She gasped. "No. You mean...Kagome is your mate?" She whispered. Now she was terrified. She knew how protective an inu was of their mate. She knew right then that she had to tell him the truth. If she didn't, she had no doubt that he'd kill her on the spot.

"He's in the east. In the forest of dispare."

"Thank you. Now it is time for you to go to hell where you belong. You do not deserve to wander this land for everything you've done to my brother. Now die!" Just as he was about to shove his poison claws through her chest, he was stopped by Inuyasha.

"Wait!" Inuyasha yelled. Everyone looked over and glared at him.

"What the hell muttface! You're gonna spare her after everything she's done!" Kouga yelled.

"Hell no!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Then what the hell's the hold up?" Kouga asked.

Inuyasha smirked wickedly. "I want to do the honors myself." Sesshomaru smirked back at him as he dropped Kikyo at Inuyasha's feet.

"No Inuyasha! Don't do this! I love you!" Kikyo pleaded.

Inuyasha snorted. "Yeah fuckin right. If you really loved me, you never woulda made me do all the shit you made me do. Don't worry though, you won't be alone for too long. Naraku will be joining you in hell soon enough." He said. Kikyo screamed as he thrust his claws through her chest.

"Damn that felt good." Inuyasha said sighing as he dropped Kikyo's dead body to the floor. He wrinkled his nose in disgust when he saw that he was covered in her blood.

"Ah hell! Now I gotta take a damn bath! I just took one a fuckin week ago!" He complained.

Sesshomaru smirked. "You still hate taking baths do you?"

"Keh. Yeah, so what?"

"I would have thought you'd grown out of that phobia by now." Sesshomaru said.

"Phobia? What phobia?" Miroku asked. He knew Inuyasha had weird bathing habbits but he never knew why Inuyasha hated bathing so much.

"Don't you dare tell them asshole!" Inuyasha said when he saw Sesshomaru smirking at him.

"Let's just say that once when he was a pup, he went swimming naked and a fish thought that a certain...body part was a worm. Ever since then he's been terrified of bathing and when he actually does bathe, he usually wears his pants or undercloathes." Miroku and Kouga burst out laughing.

"Oh ha ha. Laugh it up ya bastards. You wouldn't think it was so funny if a fish though YOUR dick was food!" He said blushing as he turned to walk out the door.

"Make sure you check for fish before you get in the water." Kouga said laughing.

"Oh he does. I've seen him get on his hands and knees and look down into the water and sniff at it for a good ten minuets before. I always thought he was just making sure the water was safe. Now I know he was actually checking for fish." Miroku said smirking.

"Fuck you guys!" Inuyasha yelled blushing cherry red as he stomped out of the house. They all laughed at him.

"So what are we gonna do about her?" Kouga asked pointing to Kikyo's dead body.

"Allow me to take care of that." Sesshomaru said. Miroku and kouga watched as poison dripped from his claws on to Kikyo disolving her body and eating a hole through the floor.

"You know he's gonna bitch you out for ruining his floor don't you?" Kouga asked.

Sesshomaru shrugged. "As if I care?"

About ten minuets later Inuyasha returned from his bath. Just as Kouga had predicted when Inuyasha saw the hole in his floor, he flipped out.

"What the fuck happend to my floor!?"

"I took care of the corpse with my poison claws."

"Did ya have to use your damn acid in my house?"

Sesshomaru lifted a brow. "I would have thought you'd be greatful to me for disposing of the body for you."

"You didn't have to melt my floor asshole!"

"Hn. This Sesshomaru did not want to touch that filthy corpse."

"Don't worry Inuyasha. You can always fix the floor later on." Miroku said.

"Keh. Whatever. Let's just get goin so we can rescue Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"Not so fast Inuyasha." Miroku said.

"What now monk?"

"Kikyo said that Naraku lived in the forest of dispare right?"

"Yeah so?"

"You do know that the forest of dispare is a very dangerous place do you not?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha was confused. "Uh, so what? It ain't like I've never been anywhere dangerous before."

Miroku sighed. "You don't get it. That forest is called the forest of dispare for a reason. Somehow this place is able to tell what's in your heart. It's able to sense your deepest fear and it brings that fear to life in a powerfull illusion. It's kind of like a test. If you can't find your way out of the illusion, you will be driven insane and will be lost to the forest forever living out your worst nightmares over and over again."

"And that's supposed to scare me? I can fight off any stupid illusion." Inuyasha said smugly.

"You must not take this lightly Inuyasha. The illusions are very vivid and can feel very real. Even a demon as strong as myself can be lost in the madness." Sesshomaru stated. Inuyasha's eyes widened. For Sesshomaru to openly admit something like that, it meant that this really would be a dangerous mission.

"I just pray that we are all strong enough to make it out." Miroku said.

Shortly after their conversation they packed up their things and set off on their journey.

**A/N: I know the whole thing with the fish attacking Inuyasha's...most private area was a little much, but the fish was only a small one about the size of a large goldfish so it wouldn't have done any damage. I hope you all didn't think it was too dumb. Also for those of you who are following this story on the other site if you're wondering why that site has more chapters than this one, it's because I started wrighting that story on that site way before I put it on this one.**


	24. Chapter 24

For two weeks they traveled. Even though they were on a mission to save someone who was dear to all of them, they still had fights amongst each other. If Sesshomaru and Inuyasha weren't fighting, Inuyasha and Kouga would be facing off. Miroku had finally had enough of the fighting and told them all if they didn't stop their arguing he would use his wind tunnel and suck them all up. After he threatened them, the three of them felt terrible. Here they were on a mission to rescue Kagome and they were too busy fighting. The three of them finally came to a truce. They knew that they all had to work together to save Kagome and defeat Naraku.

It was on the last day of their two week journey that they finally reached the forest of dispare. At first the four of them stood on the outskirts just staring at the gloomy forest.

"Well guys, this is it." Miroku said.

"Yeah. Are you all ready for this?" Inuyasha asked nervously.

"Hell yeah! Let's go save Kagome and kick Naraku's ass back to hell!" Kouga said.

"All of you please be careful. Do not allow yourselves to be overcome by the forests illusions." Sesshomaru said as he walked into the forest. Kouga, Miroku and Inuyasha looked at each other and nodded.

"Let's go guys. Good luck everyone." Miroku said. They all followed Sesshomaru into the forest.

They'd only been walking for about ten minuets when a thick fog enveloped them all making it hard to see.

"What the hell is goin on?" Inuyasha asked.

"It is begining." Was all Sesshomaru said.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked. When he got no answer, he looked next to him he saw that everyone had disapeared.

"Sesshomaru! Miroku! Kouga! Where the hell is everyone!" He yelled. Just then he heard someone in front of him.

"Who's there?" He demanded.

"Why Inuyasha, I'm surprised. How could you forget about me?" Kikyo said as she appeared in front of him.

"Kikyo? No it's not possible. How the hell are you still alive! I killed you myself!" He growled.

"Yes I know that. Your brother was kind enough to bring me back with that sword of his. You see, he wants me to bring out your demon side." She said smirking.

"He wouldn't do that!"

"Oh wouldn't I little brother?" Sesshomaru said from behind him.

Inuyasha spun around to face him. "What the hell's wrong with you Sesshomaru! Why would you do this?"

Sesshomaru smirked. "It's quite simple. I want you to lose control and kill all of your friends. And I want you to do it all in front of Kagome. That way she will hate you forever."

"No! I won't do it! I won't do that to them!"

Sesshomaru glared at him. "Oh but you will. Kikyo, do it."

Kikyo smiled. "As you wish." Inuyasha watched as she began to glow a dark purple and started chanting. As Kikyo chanted, Inuyasha fell to the ground and held his head in his hands.

"N-no! Ki-Kikyo st-stop!" He said as his fangs and claws began to grow. Just then he heard the sound of his friends laughing and looked in front of him. They were all sitting just a few feet away having a picnic.

"Come and join us Inuyasha." Kagome said smiling at him as she made him a bowl of ramen.

"K-Kagome." He growled as his eyes started to bleed red.

"Go. Kill them Inuyasha. You know you want to." Sesshomaru taunted. Inuyasha growled and stood up. He started to laugh evilly as he charged towards his friends. When Kagome saw him she gasped.

"Inuyasha no!" She yelled as he raised his claws to them. He paused when she ran in front of him blocking his view of his friends. He began to struggle with his demonic side as she hugged him.

"Come back to us Inuyasha." She whispered.

"K-Ka-Kagome. R-run." He growled out.

"Inuyasha, I want you to strike her down as well. Kill Kagome!" Sesshomaru demanded.

Something inside of Inuyasha broke when he heard Sesshomaru tell him to kill Kagome. He started to come back to himself as he stalked towards Sesshomaru.

"You're not my brother. You can't be. My brother would never tell me to kill Kagome. He loves her too much. You're just a fake, a fuckin illusion!" Inuyasha spat.

Sesshomaru smirked. "Well done. You've passed the test and were able to overcome your demonic state. Now you must wait for the others. I bid you farewell Inuyasha." Right after Sesshomaru said that he vanished along with the image of his smiling friends. Inuyasha was releived when the fog lifted. He sighed when he saw that he was the only one there.

"Looks like I'm the only one done with my...test. Maybe I'll take a nap while I wait for everyone." He said as he jumped into the nearest tree to take a much needed nap.


	25. Chapter 25

Sesshomaru had been walking for hours it seemed when he heard familiar laughter up ahead of him. His heart lept in joy and a huge smile was on his face when he recognized his mate's laughter. He paused when he heard Inuyasha talking to her.

"Hn. It seems Inuyasha made it out ok. I wonder how he was able to save Kagome from Naraku all on his own." He shrugged. He didn't care how his brother did it, he saved Kagome and for that he'd be eternally greatful to him. As he kept walking their voices got closer.

"I wonder what could be so entertaining to them?" He asked himself when he heard them laughing. That's when he heard something that tore his heart in two.

"Oh...Inuyasha...mmm...that feels so good." He heard Kagome moan.

Inuyasha chuckled. "You think so babe? I bet I can make you feel even better."

"No. They can't possibly be doing what I think they are. Could they?" Sesshomaru whispered. A part of him didn't want to know what they were up to but another part just had to know. So with a heavy heart he pushed aside some bushes to move forward and wished he hadn't.

Sesshomaru froze at the sight before him. There she was, his beloved and beautiful Kagome entangled with his brother. Kagome was laying naked on the ground with a half naked Inuyasha on top of her. Kagome was running her fingers through Inuyasha's hair and moaning his name as he suckled her breasts and trailed his hands down her body. Sesshomaru watched as she arched up off the ground as one of Inuyasha's fingers entered her.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Do ya like that baby? Do I make you feel good?"

"Oh yes!" She panted.

Inuyasha smirked. "Am I better than that bastard brother of mine?"

"He's good but not as good as you."

"Who fucks you the best bitch?" He asked fingering her faster.

"Oh god! You Inuyasha! You do!" She panted. She voiced her disappointment when he stopped.

"Be patient babe." He said chuckling.

Throughout this entire time, Sesshomaru stood there frozen in shock and heartache. He wanted to rip Inuyasha to shreds but he couldn't move. He couldn't even make a sound. That is until he heard what was said next.

"I can't wait until the pup is born. I can't wait to see the look on Sesshomaru's face when he sees that the pup ain't his but mine." Inuyasha said smugly.

Sesshomaru couldn't take it anymore and stepped out from behind the bushes.

"Why Kagome? How could you do this to me!" He yelled. Inuyasha and Kagome jumped up off the ground. Kagome stood behind Inuyasha to hide her naked body.

"Well fancy meeting you here big brother." Inuyasha said smirking.

Sesshomaru glared at him. "Shut your mouth half breed! I'm talking to my mate right now, I'll be taking care of you next."

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "I'm afraid you're mistaken. You see, Kagome ain't your mate anymore because she's mine. We used the jewel to wish your mark away so that I could claim her." He said smugly.

"WHAT!? He's lying! Please tell me he's lying Kagome!"

"Sorry Sess, he's not. I love him and we're going to have a pup soon." Kagome said smiling.

"See Sesshomaru, I win." Inuyasha said.

"NO! I don't believe you! What Kagome and I have is real! We BOTH love each other very much and I know she'd never betray me with the likes of you! Not after what you've done to her! There's no way in hell that the pup she carries is yours, I know it's mine! This is all some sick game you two are playing and I want it stopped NOW!" He yelled.

Inuyasha smiled warmly at him as he clapped his hands. Sesshomaru looked at him as if he'd lost his mind.

"Bravo, well done bro. You did it. You pass. Now all ya gotta do is wait for the others. See ya!" Inuyasha said as he and Kagome disappeared along with the fog. After the fog had cleared, he saw the REAL Inuyasha sleeping in a tree.

"Inuyasha wake up." Sesshomaru said startling Inuyasha causing him to fall out of the tree.

"Who? Wha? Huh?" Inuyasha said looking around.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Relax brother, it's only me."

"Sess? Is it really you? The REAL you?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru lifted a brow as Inuyasha began to sniff him. Finally getting annoyed with being sniffed, he placed his hands on Inuyasha's shoulders.

"Inuyasha, it's me."

"Oh thank god!" Inuyasha said. He surprised Sesshomaru by giving him a hug.

"Inuyasha? Are you alright?" He asked concerned.

When Inuyasha realized what he was doing he pulled away and blushed.

"Uh sorry Sess."

"Do you want to explain what that was about?"

"I thought...I thought it was the...FAKE you again."

"The fake me?" Sesshomaru asked confused.

"Yeah. I was makin sure that my illusion hadn't come back. In my illusion you brought Kikyo back to life. She somehow managed to bring out my demon side and you ordered me to kill my friends. Just as I was about to do it, Kagome jumped in front of me and tried to bring me back to normal. That's when you...you told me to...to kill Kagome. When you said that, I came back to myself. I knew it wasn't really you because you'd never ask for me to kill Kagome." Inuyasha explained.

"Hn. You were in this Sesshomaru's illusion as well."

"I was?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru said. They went to sit down and he told Inuyasha about his illusion. When he was finished, Inuyasha looked at him in shock.

"Holy shit! Uh Sess, you do know that Kagome would never do that to you don't you?"

"Yes I know."

"And as much as it hurts me to say it, even IF she ever did decide to leave you and try to come back to me, I wouldn't take her back. I'm just not the one for her, you are. Besides I couldn't do that to you. You hate me enough already. I don't want to add another reason for you to hate me."

Sesshomaru sighed. "Inuyasha...I don't...I don't hate YOU. I hate some of the things you DO. You have a lot to atone for and a LOT of growing up to do." After he said that, the two brothers sat in silence waiting for their two friends to show up.


	26. Chapter 26

Miroku sighed as he walked through the endless fog. He was bored out of his mind. So far nothing had happened to him. He wondered if the others had passed their tests and when his would begin. Just then he heard some giggling and splashing. He grinned. Splashing and womens laughter could only mean one thing. There was a hotspring with naked women in it nearby. Now he would never cheat on Sango but as the old saying goes, old habbits die hard.

Miroku continued to walk towards the sounds of splashing water as quietly as possible. It wouldn't be wise to spook the ladies before he got a peek at them. Just up ahead he spotted a hotspring with two women in it enjoying themselves.

"Jackpot!" Miroku whispered to himself smirking. As he krept closer he got a better look at one of the two women. His eyes widened when he recognized her.

"Sango! What is she doing here?" He whispered. His eyes widened further when he saw that the other woman was Ayame and she was washing Sango's body.

"You've got such gentle hands Ayame." Sango said sighing in bliss.

Ayame smiled. "Why thank you Sango dear."

"I wonder what Miroku would do if he ever found out about us." Sango said.

"What does she mean if I found out about them?" He asked himself.

Ayame giggled. "He'd probably want to join us knowing him. I know Kouga said it wasn't his sort of thing and he didn't mind us doing things. But I just know Miroku being the pervert that he is, he wouldn't pass up the chance at having two woman at the same time." She said as she pulled Sango to her in a deep kiss.

Miroku gasped. "Damn this is hot! I never knew that my Sango was such a little vixen." He said a little too loudly.

Sango and Ayame jumped apart when they heard Miroku's voice. Sango looked at him and blushed.

"Mi-Miroku! H-How long have you been there?" Sango asked.

Miroku smirked wickedly. "Long enough to know that I'm not the only pervert around here. I must say that the both of you are quite tempting." He said licking his lips. Sango and Ayame looked at each other and smiled and nodded their heads.

"Say Miroku, would you care to join us?" Sango asked.

"Oh hell yes!"

"Then come and get us big boy." Ayame said.

"Gladly ladies." He said. Just as he got ready to undress, his cursed hand started to throb in pain. He collapsed to his knees as the pain grew stronger.

"Miroku! Are you alright?" Sango asked as she started to approach him.

"I-I don't know. It's my hand. It hurts so much!" He said crying out in pain. He gasped when he felt his glove starting to rip.

"Oh no! It can't be!" He said in horror as he realized what was happening. His wind tunnel had grown and he would without a doubt be sucked into it.

"S-Sango, you and Ayame m-must flee this place! M-my wind tunnel...it's about t-to destroy me! Pl-please go! I love you S-Sango. Take care of our child for me and b-be st-strong ok?" He said gritting his teeth. He knew he couldn't tolerate the pain much longer and was starting to give up. That is until he saw his beloved Sango running towards him.

"No! Sango! Go please! I cannot afford to lose you or our unborn child!" Just as he said this, the glove on his hand ripped off and the wind tunnel began to suck in everything in it's path. Including Sango. When he saw Sango flying towards him, he panicked. There was no way in hell that he would lose her.

"I will not give up! I'm stronger than some damn curse!" He said determined to save his Sango. He knew that there was only one thing he could do. Though it would be painful, he knew that in the end it would be worth the sacrifice. He quickly drew out a hidden dagger from his robe and raised it over his hand. He took a deep breath and brought the dagger down in an attempt to severe his hand. Just then the dagger flew out of his hand and the wind died down as the glove reappeared on his hand.

"Huh?" He said in confusion.

"You did it Miroku. You passed your test." Sango said smiling at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Instead of giving in to your fear and allowing the wind tunnel to take your life, you decided to fight back and deal with the curse on your own. You were willing to sacrifice a part of yourself just to save someone dear to you. Not many people would do that. Most people would have given up and accepted their fate." Ayame said.

"We're proud of you Miroku." Sango said as she and Ayame faded away. Within seconds he found himself in the same place as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"So ya passed your test eh?" Inuyasha asked as Miroku sat next to him.

"I would think that since I'm here that would be obvious Inuyasha."

"Keh. So what was your test about?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku sighed and told them about it. When he finished telling them, Inuyasha snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Leave it to you to have somethin perverted in your little test." Inuyasha said shaking his head.

"So now there's only Kouga left huh. I wonder how he'll fair during his test." Miroku said. They all sat in silence as they waited for their friend.

**A/N: Ok ok I know what some of you are probably thinking. You're probably thinking that Miroku didn't have much of a "test" right? The reason this was a test for him is because normally he would have accepted his fate and let the wind tunnel take him but when he saw Sango flying towards him, he lost his fear and fought back.**


	27. Chapter 27

Kouga was cursing to himself as he continued to walk through the thick fog.

"Damn it all to hell! When the hell is this crap gonna go away! Fuckin fog. I can't see a damn thing!" Kouga yelled. Just then he heard someone scream.

"What the hell was that? That kinda sounded like Ayame!" He said. His eyes widened when he heard someone screaming for him.

"Fuck! That IS Ayame!" He yelled as he ran towards the sound of Ayame screaming. When he got closer to her screams his eyes widened in shock and horror. Ginta and Hakkaku were laying dead on the ground with blood pouring out of their mouths. As he continued walking he saw what was left of his tribe all laying on the ground dead.

"Who would do this?" He whispered as rage started to fill his veins. All his kinsmen, his friends, his pack brothers and sisters were all dead. As he continued looking around dread began to fill him. Ayame and his pups were nowhere to be found. Just then he heard another scream and he darted towards the sound. He came upon a cave and entered with caution. What he saw almost brought him to his knees. His beloved Ayame was chained to the wall bruised and bloody with slash marks marring her perfect body.

"K-Kouga. Y-you came." Ayame said when he rushed over to her.

"What the fuck happened here? Who the hell did this! Ayame, where are the pups?" He asked. Ayame didn't get a chance to answer him.

"I believe I can answer that." Said someone from behind him. Kouga spun around and growled when he saw who it was.

"Kagura! How the hell are you even here? You were killed along with Naraku!"

Kagura smirked. "Did you forget you stupid wolf? I am a part of Naraku. When he was brought back, so was I."

"Why the hell did you do this? You already wiped out half my pack before. Why did you come back and do the same thing all over again!"

Kagura shrugged. "I was ordered to. I may hate Naraku with a passion but he's still my master. He holds my life in the palm of his hands. Besides, I haven't killed your ENTIRE pack yet, or have you forgotten something?" She said. She snapped her fingers and he saw Kohaku and Kanna holding his pups.

"Let them go wench!" He yelled.

Kagura smirked. "I'm afraid I can't do that. Besides, your precious pups are under Naraku's control. For pups they certainly are strong. Just ask your mate. After all, THEY are the ones that nearly killed her."

Kouga was horrified. "No, it can't be. Change them back please!" He begged.

"Now why would I do that? Watching them destroy you and then each other will be so much fun. Now, go get your daddy pups." Kagura smirked as they ran forward and began attacking their father.

Kouga winced every time one of his pups dug their claws into him. He knew Naraku had to of given them something to make them as strong as they were. His heart was torn in two. He didn't want his pups to be mindless drones that did Naraku's bidding just as Kohaku was forced to. Just then something dawned on him as he turned his attention back to Kagura.

"Kohaku!" He yelled getting Kagura's attention.

Kagura lifted a brow. "What exactly do you think he's going to do for you? He's under Naraku's control just as your pups are."

Kouga shook his head. "I'm not buyin your act Kagura. I know how attached you are to that boy and how you hated Naraku using him. You can't honestly expect me to believe you'd allow more innocent children to be used by Naraku. You're not that heartless. I know you got a soft spot for kids, so I don't believe you are capable of doing this. Now return my pups to normal!"

Right after he said this, his pups stopped attacking him and all his wounds healed. He looked up at Kagura in confusion.

"You've passed your test wolf." Kagura said smiling.

"Huh?" He said still confused.

"You were able to look through your hatred of me and see the truth. Most of the time when you or anyone else sees me, they only think of their hatred of Naraku. This lesson just showed you that not all is always as it seems and even the coldest of hearts can have a weakness." She said patting Kohaku on the head and smiling at the boy fondly.

Kagura looked back at Kouga. "Now go Kouga. Go join your friends, save Kagome and destroy that bastard Naraku."

Kouga smirked. "Don't worry, I plan on it."

"Good." She said. She smiled one last time before the fog and illusion faded away. Once the fog lifted, Kouga found himself in a clearing with the others.

"I guess seeing you guys must mean that you've all passed your tests?" Kouga asked.

"Yes." They all answered at the same time.

"And I must say that you've all done wonderfully." Said a voice behind them. They all spun around and saw a man wearing pure white silk robes standing there. He had long black hair in a ponytail and bright emerald green eyes.

Inuyasha growled. "Who the hell are you?" He asked placing his hand on the hilt of his sword.

The man chuckled. "Relax Inuyasha. I mean you no harm. My name is Kenichi and I am the guardian of this forest." He said smiling.

"So are you the one who sent us those fuckin illusions?" Inuyasha said growling.

"Yes and no."

"You speak in riddles. Tell us what we wish to know!" Sesshomaru yelled.

The man sighed. "Yes I am the one who provides the magic of this forest in order for it to create the illusions. However, the illusions themselves are not my doing. They come from within your OWN heart and mind." He explained.

"Oh. Ok." Inuyasha said even though he still didn't really understand.

"You should all be proud of yourselves. Inuyasha, you overcame the fear of turning full demon and harming those closest to you. Sesshomaru, you were able to get rid of any lingering doubts about your relationship with Kagome. You realized that Kagome's love for you is pure and she'd never leave you to go back to Inuyasha. Miroku, you were able to put aside your fear of the wind tunnel claiming your life. You chose not to give up and you almost cut off your own hand to protect Sango. As for you Kouga, you were able to see through your hatred of Naraku and realize that Kagura was just as much a victom as you are from Naraku."

"So does this mean we can pass through here without anymore problems?" Inuyasha asked.

Kenichi smiled. "Yes. I'll even point you in Naraku's direction."

"Thanks! So where is that bastard hiding anyways?" Inuyasha asked.

"He's about half a days walk in that direction." Kenichi said pointing to their left.

"You have our gratitude." Sesshomaru said.

"There is one last thing though. When you reach Kagome she will be...different. Just remember that all is not as it seems. Especially you lord Sesshomaru. I now bid you farewell and good luck." He said. They all watched as he disappeared in a thick mist.

"What the hell do ya think he meant by all that about Kagome?" Kouga asked.

"I do not know wolf. I only pray that she is alright." Sesshomaru said as he began to worry about his mate.

"I think we should all rest here for the night. It's getting late and we'll need our strength to defeat Naraku tomorrow." Miroku said.

"I agree." Sesshomaru said. So they all lay down and went to sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

They all set off the next morning in silence. Everyone could see how on edge Sesshomaru was. They knew it wouldn't take much to set him off so nobody said one word to him.

Sesshomaru walked in front of the others in deep thought. He couldn't wait to find his mate. He was so worried about Kagome and his unborn pup. He was thinking over what the forest guardian had said the day before. What exactly did he mean when he said that Kagome would be different? What had Naraku done to her? Sesshomaru swore that if Kagome had been harmed in any way, he'd kill Naraku and revive him over and over again just to torture him to death every time.

It was around noon when they finally saw a castle up ahead. They knew it was Naraku's just by looking at the dark, looming structure.

"About damn time! Well guys, let's go kick us some spider ass!" Inuyasha said getting ready to draw his sword.

"Relax Inuyasha. We must not rush in foolishly. Remember he has Kagome." Miroku said.

Inuyasha sighed. "Yeah yeah monk. I get it. I'd never put Kagome in any danger."

"Quiet!" Sesshomaru hissed.

"What is it Sess?" Inuyasha asked.

"Listen. Do you hear that?" Sesshomaru asked. They all stopped talking when they heard a woman laughing.

"That sounds like Kagome! But what the hell would she be laughin at? She's been kidnapped for cryin out loud!" Kouga said.

"I do not know." Sesshomaru said. He suddenly had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomache.

When they were closer to the castle Sesshomaru froze at what he saw. He couldn't believe his eyes. Kagome was sitting in Naraku's lap kissing him rather passionatly.

"K-Kagome." He whispered.

"Sess, what is it?" Inuyasha asked when they caught up to him. His eyes widened when he saw what Kagome was doing.

"Kagome! What the hell are ya doin with that bastard!" Inuyasha yelled. He couldn't believe she was actually kissing the enemy, the one who kidnapped her! Both kouga and Miroku suspected something was up though.

"Careful Inuyasha. Not all is as it seems." Miroku said wisely.

"Yeah. I think somethin's wrong." Kouga agreed.

When Kagome heard them, she lept out of Naraku's lap and hid behind him.

"Naraku, who are they? What do they want? How do they know my name?" Kagome asked.

"As I thought. Something is definetly wrong here." Miroku said.

Sesshomaru growled. "What have you done to my mate?" He yelled at a smirking Naraku.

"M-mate? Y-you're lord Sesshomaru aren't you?" She asked as her eyes widened.

"You know who I am Kagome. What is wrong with you my mate?" Sesshomaru asked heartbroken that his own mate had seemed to have forgotten him.

Kagome glared at him. "How dare you! How dare you show your face after all that you have done!" She yelled.

Sesshomaru was confused. "I don't understand what you are talking about mate."

"Mate? Mate? I'm not YOU'RE mate! I'm NARAKU'S mate! He told me all about what you did. You attacked us, kidnapped me and then cast a spell on me to make me think that I was your mate! And then you...you raped me and now I carry your pup!" She yelled as she began to cry.

"Calm yourself my sweet. Your stress isn't good for the pup. By the way lord Sesshomaru, you will not lay a finger on this pup when it's born. Even though it's not mine by blood, I will raise it as my own." Naraku said smirking as he rubbed Kagome's now rounded belly.

"Liar! How dare you use mind control on my mate you worthless spider!" Before anyone could even blink, Sesshomaru stood in front of Naraku. He ripped Kagome from Naraku's arms and yelled for Inuyasha. When Inuyasha reached his side, he thrust a screaming and thrashing Kagome in his arms.

"Protect her with your life. All of you stay back! This monster is mine!" Sesshomaru said growling menacingly. They all did as he asked and watched as he faced off with Naraku. Amazingly the fight didn't last long. In a matter of minuets Sesshomaru brought Naraku down. When Sesshomaru delivered the final blow everyone watched as Naraku became nothing but ashes. Seconds later they heard Kagome scream in pain.

"Kagome! What's wrong with her?" Inuyasha asked panicking as he held the screaming woman in his arms.

"I believe it's Naraku's spell wearing off. It's causing her pain." Miroku explained.

"Here, give her to me. I may be able to calm her down." Sesshomaru said walking over to Inuyasha.

"Alright." Inuyasha said handing her over to his brother. The second she was in Sesshomaru's arms she stopped screaming and thrashing.

"Kagome? My love? Are you alright now?" He asked. He was a little worried that the spell would have lasting effects and she wouldn't remember him. His doubts left him when she looked at him and threw her arms around his neck.

"Oh Sesshomaru! I'm so so sorry! Please forgive me! I could see everything that was going on and hear what I was saying to you but I couldn't control myself! He had me under some kind of spell and could control my mind and actions!" She said sniffling.

"Shh. It's alright my love. I know it wasn't really you doing and saying those things. I'm just glad I got you back and that you and the pup are unharmed. I missed you so much mate." He said nuzzling her neck.

"And I missed you too." She said smiling. He smiled back and leaned down to give her a passionate kiss.

"Ahem." Miroku said clearing his throat to get their attention. Kagome pulled out of Sesshomaru's arms and blushed.

"Uh...sorry about that." She said smiling sheepishly.

"Keh. Can we just go now? You two can play kissy face once we're out of this damn place. This place gives me the creeps." Inuyasha said. When Kagome heard his voice she looked at him and gasped.

"Inu-Inuyasha! What are you doing here?"

"Keh. What do ya think I'm doin here wench? I was helping my brother save your sorry butt. Well I was goin to, but he didn't really need the help." He said mumbling the last part.

She glared at him. "That's not what I meant you idiot! Shouldn't you be with your precious Kikyo?" She spat.

Inuyasha sighed. "She's dead."

"Well don't expect me to feel sorry for you, you traitor!" She yelled.

"Calm down mate. Think of the pup." Sesshomaru said gently trying to calm her down.

"No I will not calm down! I'm gonna give this asshole a piece of my mind! He hurt me and betrayed me with Kikyo. I may love you Sesshomaru, but I have to get this off my chest!" She yelled. Inuyasha finally had enough and he snapped.

"Shut the hell up Kagome! You don't know a damn thing! Kikyo's dead because I killed the fuckin bitch myself! I'm glad she's fuckin dead after what the hell she did to me!"

"But why would you do that? You told me yourself that you wanted HER as your mate!"

"Dammit Kagome! Will you fuckin listen to me for a second! I wanted YOU as my mate, NOT that whore! I loved you and I still do but you're with Sess now and I won't come between you two."

"I don't get it. If you really love me like you say you do, then why did you do what you did?" She asked in confusion.

Inuyasha sighed. "It's a long story."

"Perhaps you can explain it to her on the way back to the castle. I would like to get home as soon as possible." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha looked at him in shock. "You...you mean you'll let me come back to your place?"

Sesshomaru smiled. "Well you are my brother after all. We've grown closer on this journey. It wouldn't be the same without you around." He paused and smirked wickedly. "Besides, we'll need someone for the pup to torture when it starts to act up."

"Hey! You know I ain't good with kids! Just ask Shippo, he'll tell ya!" Inuyasha protested. Everyone just laughed at him.

"Let's get going. The sooner we get home the better." Sesshomaru said. They all agreed and set off.

It took them a week to get back to the castle. On the way there Inuyasha explained everything that had happened to him to Kagome. She felt bad for him. He lost the woman he really loved to his brother and was now all alone. She was determined to fix that. She made a vow that she'd find a woman that was worthy enough to be with her friend.

**A/N: Sorry about the fight scene. I know it was kinda...anticlimatic but I didn't want to drag it out!**


	29. Chapter 29

Kagome was greeted with hugs and tears from everyone at the castle once they arrived. Noriko ran up to her and began to inspect her.

"Are you alright dear? Are you hurt anywhere? Is the pup ok?" She asked fussing over Kagome.

Kagome smiled. "Yes Noriko. I promise that everything is fine."

"Oh thank god!" Noriko said hugging her tightly.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Mother, ease up a little. She does still need to breathe."

Noriko pulled away and smiled. "Sorry about that dear. I'm just so glad that you and the pup are alright. You've become like a daughter to me and I don't know what we would all do if anything were to happen to you."

"Keh. As if this bastard would let anything happen to her." Inuyasha said.

Noriko looked over and noticed him for the first time. She walked over to him and narrowed her eyes at him. Inuyasha began to squirm nervously under her intense gaze.

"Uh...is s-somethin wr-wrong?" He asked nervously. He wasn't sure how Sesshomaru's mother would react towards him being there. He was the son of the woman his father left her for after all. He was afraid she'd blame him for his fathers affair with his mother.

When she reached her hands towards him he flinched thinking she was going to hit him. Then all thought fled out the window when she squealed and attacked his ears.

"Oh they ARE real! They're so soft and adorable!" Noriko said smiling.

"Uh...thanks." He said. Whatever he was expecting, he surely wasn't expecting this kind of reaction from her. Everyone watched in amusement as Noriko continued to assult Inuyasha's poor puppy ears.

"Hey Sess, do ya think you could get your crazy mom off my ears before she rips them off!" Inuyasha said desperate to have the woman away from his abused ears. Sesshomaru just ignored him.

"Oh fluffy, wouldn't it be wonderful if your pup had puppy ears like his?" Noriko asked.

Inuyasha snickered. "Fluffy eh?"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Mother, did you have to call me that in front of this whelp?" He asked sighing. He knew for a fact that his brother would now torment him with that nickname.

"Oh relax Sesshomaru. Oh sorry, I mean FLUFFY!" Inuyasha said laughing.

"Don't laugh at my fluffy, fuzzy!" Noriko said sternly.

"F-fuzzy?! How the hell do ya figure I'm fuzzy ya crazy old bat?"

Noriko smiled. "Because you've got the cutest fuzzy ears that's why." Everyone laughed when he blushed.

"If you all don't mind, my mate and I would like to retire for the night. We have some things to...discuss." Sesshomaru said smirking at Kagome wickedly.

"Keh. Yeah right ya horny bastard. We all know you two ain't got talkin on your minds." Inuyasha said rolling his eyes.

Miroku smiled pervertedly. "Actually I think you're wrong my friend. I'm sure Kagome will be...talking in a sense. She'll be screaming out your brother's-." Miroku didn't get to finish what he was saying because Sango knocked him out cold.

"Damn lech." Inuyasha mumbled. That's when he noticed that Sesshomaru and Kagome were no longer in the room. He sighed knowing what they were up to. It still hurt knowing that he'd lost his chance with Kagome.

"Somethin wrong muttface?" Kouga asked even though he was pretty sure he knew what was wrong.

"It's nothin. I'm goin for a walk." He said as his ears drooped.

Noriko watched him walk outside to the gardens with a sad smile. She knew what he was going through and how it felt to be the other person.

"You all head to bed. I'm going to go talk to him." Noriko said before following him outside.

Kouga sighed shaking his head. "Ya know, I've always had my issues with him but I kinda feel sorry for the mutt."

"Yeah me too. Well let's get to bed Kouga." Ayame said grabbing his hand.

"Um Kouga? Do you think you could help me out with the lech here? I think I might have overdone it a little." Sango said sheepishly as she pointed to her perverted husband who was still out cold.

Kouga and Ayame laughed. "Sure thing Sango." He picked Miroku up and slung him over his shoulder and carried him to his and Sango's room.

"Thanks Kouga. We'll see you two in the morning." Sango said. Just then they heard Kagome scream out Sesshomaru's name.

Kouga smirked. "Listen to them go at it. Hey Ayame, why don't we go have some fun of our own?" Ayame squealed as he lifted her in his arms.

Sango laughed as she watched him run with Ayame to their room. When she heard Sesshomaru swear and moan Kagome's name, she blushed and shut her door.


	30. Chapter 30

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT!**

While everyone had been talking, Sesshomaru managed to sneak away with his mate in his arms. He missed her so much while they'd been apart and the only thing on his mind was reclaiming his beautiful mate. The minuet they entered their room he began to devour her lips. He needed her so badly and was so hard that he was almost in pain. He wanted to bury himself inside her warm heat so badly so he could pound into her but he knew he couldn't. Since she was carrying his pup he'd have to be gentle with her.

"God I want you so bad it hurts." He growled.

She smirked wickedly. "Then what are you waiting for big boy?" She asked as she put her hands down his pants to grip his hardened member.

"Mmm...that feels so good love." He hissed as she began stroking him. Her small hand felt so good and he began to thrust his hips into her hand. Just as he was about to explode, he pulled her hand away from him.

"You must stop Kagome. If you continue, I will be finished too soon. I want to be inside of you when I finish." He said nuzzling her neck.

"Ok." She said nibbling his earlobe. She knew his ears were sensitive and that when she nibbled on them like that, he'd get extremly aroused.

"Fuck!" He moaned as he began to take her cloathes off. In no time at all he had her naked on the bed with his face buried between her legs.

"Oh Sess!" She moaned as he buried his tongue inside of her and began licking her like there was no tomorrow.

Sesshomaru moaned when he tasted her. God how he'd missed her taste. It was like the sweetest of wines to him. He began thrusting his tongue inside of her faster as he felt her walls begin to tighten around his tongue.

"Oh my god! Sess! I'm gonna...I'm...AH! Sesshomaruuuu!" She screamed as she came. He sat up smirking as he licked his lips.

"You always taste so good my love."

"God you're good with that mouth of yours Sess." She said panting.

He chuckled. "I only aim to please you my dear. You know, if my memory serves me correctly, you're not so bad with your mouth either. Care to put it to use?" He asked smirking wickedly.

"If that's what my puppy wants, then that's what my puppy will get." She said caressing his face.

Sesshomaru growled. "Need I remind you mate that this Sesshomaru is NOT a puppy?" He said grinding his hips into hers.

"Mmm...how could I forget?" She moaned as he continued grinding into her. He finally pulled away and sat up. He grabbed his cock and smirked at her as he began to stroke himself.

"Suck me Kagome."

"As you wish my lord." She said with a twinkle in her eyes. Seconds later she was on her knees holding his leaking member. She moaned as she licked the salty substance from the tip. He gasped as she licked him. He cried out in pleasure when her mouth engulfed his entire length.

"Oh fuck! Kagome!" He moaned running his fingers through her hair. He began panting hard as she started to bob her head up and down.

"Yes! Yes love! Suck me! Suck my cock!" He couldn't help but moan louder as he felt his end nearing.

"Oh fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Kagome!" He howled as he came in her mouth. Even though he'd just came, he was still hard and wanted to be inside his mate. Without warning he yanked Kagome up and had her on her hands and knees.

"Are you ready mate? I'll be gentle because I don't want to cause you to lose the pup."

"Sesshomaru, just shut up and fuck me!" She demanded.

He slowly entered her and hissed in pleasure. No matter how many times he'd taken her, she'd always remained tight.

"Fuck! So tight! So good!" He moaned as he started to thrust slowly in and out of her. Oh how he wished he could hammer into her wildly but he held back due to the fact that he was worried he'd harm the pup.

"Sess please! Go faster! Harder!" She moaned.

"Ah! I...mmm...cannot. I don't want to hurt the pup. Oh fuck!" He moaned.

"Dammit Sesshomaru! You won't hurt the pup! Please fuck me hard!" She begged.

"No."

Kagome growled in frustration. She surprised Sesshomaru as she turned around abruptly and shoved him on his back. Sesshomaru looked up at his little mate in shock. She had moved so quickly he hadn't had time to respond.

He smirked at her. "You naughty naughty girl."

"Now I'm going to show you how I want to be fucked. Don't tell me no either Sess. Rough sex will not harm our baby. Trust me on this, it's something they teach you about in the future." She said. Before he could respond, she impaled herself on his hard cock.

"Fuck! Kagome!" He hissed in pleasure as she began riding him.

"Mmmm...Sesshomaru." She moaned. He watched in fasination as one of her hands played with her nipples, while her other hand buried itself in her hair. This was a side of her he'd never seen before. Unable to help himself, he sat up and pulled her hand away so he could feast on her breasts. As he began sucking her nipples, he tasted something sweet. At first he was confused but then he realized what the taste was. Her milk had come in since their pup would be born soon.

"Mmm..." He moaned as he continued suckling like a newborn. He just couldn't help himself. Her milk was so sweet. He vowed that he'd taste her milk more often from now on.

"Oh Sess!" Kagome moaned as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Mmm. You taste devine." He panted when he finished suckling her. He laid back down on the bed and let Kagome continue to ride him. He moaned as she bounced up and down on his cock.

"Yes! That's it little one! Ride me! Oh fuck yeah!" He panted. He could feel her walls tighten around him and knew she was close. He knew he wasn't far behind her. He gripped her hips and began to thrust up into her wildly.

"Oh my god! Sess! Sesshomaruuu!" She cried out as she came.

"Fuck!" Sesshomaru growled as he continued thrusting up into her. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He lost it when he felt Kagome tweak his nipples.

"FUCK! KAGOMEEE!" He roared as he bucked his hips wildly as jet after jet of his warm seed filled her. He pulled Kagome down for a sweet kiss when he finished.

"God that was amazing woman!" He panted.

"Mmhm." Kagome said yawning.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Did you tire yourself out mate?"

"A little." She giggled before yawning again.

"Then go to sleep little one."

"Ok." She mumbled. Seconds later she was fast asleep. Sesshomaru looked at her and smiled. It never ceased to amaze him at how fast she fell asleep.

"I'm so lucky to have you in my life. I love you so much." He whispered. He kissed her forehead before following her to the land of dreams.


	31. Chapter 31

Inuyasha was sitting in a tree in the garden when he heard his brother howl out Kagome's name. He sighed as his ears drooped sadly.

"Damn lucky bastard." He mumbled. He wished HE was the one making love to her beautiful body. He loved Kagme so much, even more than he'd ever loved Kikyo. He wasn't too sure he'd ever find someone to love again.

"Maybe it's my fate to be alone. Nobody wants a worthless half breed after all." He said to himself.

"Inuyasha." He heard someone say. He looked down and saw Noriko looking up at him.

"Uh...hi." He said not sure what to say.

Noriko smiled. "Come walk with me Inuyasha." She said.

"Ok." He said hopping out of the tree. He walked silently behind Noriko until they came to a bench. She sat down and patted the spot next to her.

"Have a seat Inuyasha."

"Uh, ok." He said sitting next to her. At first they sat in silence until Inuyasha began to fidget.

"So, uh...what did ya want?"

"I wanted to talk to you to see how you're feeling."

"Gee let me think. I was under a spell that caused me to betray the woman I love. I finally free myself of that fuckin spell only to find out that the only girl I've ever wanted to mate was already mated and pupped by my damn half brother. How the hell do ya think I feel! It feels like someone ripped my heart out and stomped all over it! Keh. Forget it. You wouldn't understand." He said as his ears drooped. Noriko grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I understand all to well what you're going through. I went through the same thing with your father. Well, our situation was a little different, but I know all too well what it's like to be in love with someone who has another person in their life." She said smiling at him sadly.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Dad cheated on you with my mom. I'm sorry he did that to you."

"Why are you apologizing? You didn't hurt me." She said confused.

"Because if I'd never been born, you and dad would still be together! He never would have died protecting my mother and me! I never should have been born! I ain't good for anything! All I do is hurt people and fuck things up! Nobody will ever want to be with me! Why the hell would they? I'm a fuckin walking disaster!" Inuyasha ranted.

"Calm down Inuyasha! I understand how you feel. Really I do. Trust me when I say you're not alone. You'll find your special someone one day. I promise you that."

"Keh. Yeah, well my special someone was Kagome and you see how well that worked out." He said dryly.

Noriko smiled. "Maybe Kagome was never really meant for you. Maybe you were supposed to bring her to the one she was really meant to be with."

"Well what the hell about me! Ain't nobody gonna want to be with a damn worthless dirty half breed like me!" He yelled.

Noriko gasped. "Inuyasha! Stop saying that! You are NOT worthless or dirty. Just because you are half human it doesn't make you unloveable. I can tell that you are a very kind sweet boy Inuyasha. Any woman would be lucky to have you." Noriko said smiling at him.

"Oh yeah? You try telling that to the last two women who were 'lucky' enough to be with me. The first one died fifty years ago hating me and the second woman left me for my brother." He said sarcastically. Noriko just sighed and shook her head.

"Why are you bein so nice to me anyways?" He asked in suspicion.

Noriko smiled sadly. "Well...I always wanted another pup but was unable to have anymore after Sesshomaru. I was pupped once when Sesshomaru was still a baby. It was a girl. Something went wrong during the delivery. There were...complications and the baby died. After the healer had checked me over to make sure I was alright, we found out that I could no longer have children."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I never knew I had a half sister."

"Sesshomaru doesn't even know. He was only a baby when it happened."

"I still don't see what all this has to do with why you're bein so nice to me."

Noriko smiled. "It is as I said. I always wanted another pup. Since you are my Taisho's son, I would like to be a mother to you. I know I could never take the place of your real mother but I'd like for you to think of me as your second mother."

"R-really?" Inuyasha whispered in shock.

Noriko smiled. "Yes."

"Y-you mean you won't judge me or nothin? It won't bother you havin me around?"

"No I won't judge you and it won't bother me having you around. You are my Taisho's son, so you'll be mine as well. Now can I have a hug?" She said. She smiled when he threw himself in her arms.

"Th-thank you Noriko. Y-you don't know h-how much this m-means to me." He said as he wept in joy. He was happy. Yes he may have lost Kagome, but he'd gained a new home. He had a brother that actually treated him as a brother should and now he had someone who was willing to be a second mother to him.

"Shh. Shh. It's alright. I'm here for you and I always will be from now on. Now why don't you head off to bed little one. I'm sure your journey has left you tired. Your room is next to Kouga and Ayame's."

"Ok. I guess I am a little tired." He said getting up.

"Goodnight fuzzy." Noriko said. She giggled when she heard him growl and mumble something about crazy mothers. She sighed when she saw him enter the castle.

She looked up at the stars and smiled. "You should see your son's Taisho. They're both proud strong men that you would be proud of. Sesshomaru looks like you but Inuyasha has your personality. They're finally starting to get along and it's all because of one amazing woman. You should see her my love. She's beautiful, kind, smart, funny and she knows how to put both our sons in their place. She's the perfect match for Sesshomaru. She's going to have a pup soon. I wish you were here to see your grandpup when it's born. I hope you and Inuyasha's mother don't mind, but I told Inuyasha that I'd act as a second mother to him and he accepted. You know how much I always wanted another pup and even though Inuyasha isn't mine, I believe he's my second chance at having one. I will truely love him as my own. Well I'm going to go to bed now my love. I love you and miss you and I can't wait for the day when we will be reunited."

As Noriko got up to go inside, she could have sworn she heard her beloved Taisho whisper I love you in the wind.

A/N: I know Inuyasha's mother is way out of charactor but I got tired of all the stories making her seem like a bitch and decided to make her nice. Don't think I've forgotten about the jewel. It will be used but you'll just have to wait to see when and what for!


	32. Chapter 32

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT**

The next morning Kagome and Sesshomaru awoke to an irate Inuyasha banging on their door telling them he was hungry and nobody could eat breakfast without them.

"God I wish that stupid dog would shut up! He's worse than a kid sometimes!" Kagome mumbled.

"I heard that! Now get your lazy asses up! I'm starvin here!"

"Inuyasha! Shut up and sit!"

Sesshomaru chuckled when he heard Inuyasha slam into the floor and then get back up and complain.

"Stupid wench!" He yelled before stomping off.

"I'm going to strangle him if he calls me that one more time!" Kagome growled.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Now that I'd love to see." He said nuzzling her neck.

"Come on. We better get up before he comes back up here to whine some more." Kagome said.

Once they were up and dressed they went downstairs for breakfast. Everyone was already seated and waiting on them.

"About damn time ya got down here!" Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes as he and Kagome sat down. Once everyone had started eating, Noriko decided to bring up an important discussion.

"You two do realize that we need to get started on the pup's room do you not? It will be born in a few weeks after all. We also need to find a midwife. I have the perfect person for the job. Kagome, do you remember Kora the arctic fox demon that was here for your mating celebration?"

"Oh yeah! She had an adorable little sister she was raising."

"Yes her. Well it turns out that she's a midwife and I figured we could invite her to the castle until it's time for the pup to be born." She paused and slid a sly glance at Inuyasha who wasn't even paying attention.

"If for some...reason she decided to stay longer, she can." Noriko said smiling.

Neither Sesshomaru nor Kagome missed the sly look Noriko sent Inuyasha and knew it for what it was. It appears that Noriko was going to play matchmaker for Inuyasha.

"That is an excellent idea mother." Sesshomaru said.

"How about I go get her after we're done eating? I should be back by this afternoon if I left now." Noriko offered.

"That will be nice. While you do that, I'll catch up on some paperwork." Sesshomaru said.

"Do you need any help Sess? I know your paperwork has to be backed up from all the time you spent looking for me." Kagome asked.

"No. Thank you for offering though. You just spend the day relaxing my love." He said smiling at her before he pulled her to him for a kiss.

"Ugh! Gag me with a spoon! Can't you two be all lovey dovey somewhere else?" Inuyasha said. Everyone just laughed.

Once breakfast was over everyone went to do their own thing. Noriko went to get Kora, Sesshomaru went to get caught up on paperwork and everyone else went home. Shippo decided that he wanted to stay with Kagome. This pleased Rin greatly. Now she would have a friend to play with.

"So what do you guys want to do today?" Kagome asked Rin and Shippo.

"Let's go outside and play!" Rin said.

Kagome smiled. "Alright. Inuyasha, are you going to come with us?" She asked.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Sure, why not. It ain't like I got anything better to do."

So the four of them went outside. Rin and Shippo decided to play tag. They wanted Kagome to play with them but before Kagome could even respond, Inuyasha told them no.

"No? Since when do you get to decide what I can and can't do?" Kagome asked glaring at him.

"Since you carry my neice or nephew. I don't want you or the pup to get hurt. It's my job as an uncle to help make sure the pup is safe. Besides, Sesshomaru would kill me if you got hurt and lost the pup."

Kagome smiled. "It's good to see you two getting along for a change."

"I guess we got you to thank for that." He said smiling.

"Thank you."

"So...are ya happy here?"

Kagome smiled. "Yes I am. Sesshomaru is a good person and he really loves me."

"Yeah I know." He said quietly.

Kagome sighed. "Listen Inuyasha, I want you to know that just because I'm with your brother, that doesn't mean I don't care about you. You're my best friend and that will never change."

"Thank you for that." He said.

Just then Kagome gasped. "Whoa!" She said grabbing her stomache.

"Kagome! Are you alright? Is it the pup?" Inuyasha asked in alarm.

Kagome smiled. "I'm fine. The pup kicked."

"Really? Can I...can I feel?" He asked shyly.

"Sure. Give me your hand." He did as she asked and she placed his hand on her belly. He smiled when he felt the pup move.

"Wow! That is so cool!"

"It is isn't it?" She said. She squealed in surprise when he hoisted her in his arms and ran towards the castle. At first she was confused but when he said he didn't want his brother to miss out on this new development, she smiled.

Sesshomaru was in his study just finishing up his paperwork, when Inuyasha burst in with Kagome in his arms.

"Is something wrong?" Sesshomaru asked worried that something was wrong with his mate.

Inuyasha smiled. "Nope. You gotta feel this Sess!" He said walking over to him. Sesshomaru looked at him in confusion when he sat Kagome in his lap.

"Check this out." Inuyasha said grabbing his brother's hand and putting it on Kagome's stomache.

"I don't unders-" He started to say before his eyes widened and he gasped. Inuyasha smiled at his brother's awed expression.

"Is that the pup?" Sesshomaru asked in wonder.

"Yes." Kagome said smiling.

"Isn't that awesome?" Inuyasha asked smiling.

Sesshomaru smiled. "Yes it is." He put Kagome on her feet and began nuzzling her stomache. Sensing that they needed to be alone, Inuyasha left quietly.

"My pup, I can't wait to meet you little one." Sesshomaru said giving her stomache a kiss. As if in agreement with it's father, the pup kicked once more.

Kagome giggled. "It seems like the pup can't wait to meet you either."

Sesshomaru smiled before pulling her back into his lap kissing her deeply. He moaned as his tongue entered her mouth. Kagome gasped as he put his hand between her legs and began stroking her.

"Ohh Sesshomaru." She moaned.

"Do you like that?" He whispered nibbling on her ear.

"Yes! Make love to me Sesshomaru."

"Gladly mate." He said before kissing her. He pulled away and had them both naked within seconds.

"Oh, someone's eager." Kagome teased.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "You have no idea." He said as he had her straddle his waist and impaled her on his aching cock.

"Fuck! You're always so fuckin tight woman!" He growled. He grasped her hips and slowly thrust up into her. She tried moving faster but his grip tightend holding her in place.

"Sesshomaru! Don't tease me!" Kagome said. He chuckled before giving a hard thrust.

"Ah!" They both cried out in pleasure.

"You feel so damn good! I love being inside of you!" He moaned.

"Sess! Faster! Please!"

"As you wish." He held her hips as he began thrusting up into her wildly.

"Oh god Sess!" She cried meeting him thrust for thrust.

"Fuck! Yes! That's it! Ride me! Fuckin ride me bitch!" He growled as he slammed her down onto his hard cock over and over again. Seconds later they both called out each other's name as they came together.

Sesshomaru placed his forehead on hers. "I do believe that is the first time we've ever climaxed at the same time." He panted.

"Mm hm." Kagome said before yawning tiredly.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "You always get tired after we have sex." He said nuzzling her neck.

"Hey, I can't help it. You're just so good and you wear me out." She said kissing his nose.

He smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment." He said before helping her to her feet to get dressed. Once they were dressed he lifted her in his arms and carried her to their room. He put her in bed and gave her a gentle kiss.

"Rest mate. I'll wake you when mother comes back with Kora."

"Ok. I love you Sess."

"I love you as well." He said. He gave her another kiss before leaving her to her nap.


	33. Chapter 33

Kagome had been asleep for about an hour when she awoke to someone caressing her face.

"Wake up mate. My mother is back with Kora and her sister." Sesshomaru said.

"Ok. Give me a few minuets and I'll be right down."

"Take your time love." He said before giving her a kiss and leaving the room. After she got dressed she went downstairs to the family room. She smiled when she saw Kora.

"Kora it's great to see you again." She said as she gave Kora a hug.

"It's good to see you as well Kagome. I'm glad you picked me to be your midwife."

"Well Noriko told us that you were a midwife and we decided to pick you." Kagome said smiling.

"Thank you." Kora said.

"Hey, where's that adorable sister of yours?" Kagome asked when she didn't see Keiko.

"Oh no! Not again! That little scamp is always wandering off." Kora said. Just then they heard some giggling and Inuyasha complaining.

"Will you stop that! Those ain't toys!" Inuyasha yelled. They all looked towards the door and saw Inuyasha walk in the room carrying Keiko out in front of him trying to pry her from his ears.

"Hey, whose kid is this? Can ya please get her off my ears!"

"Keiko! I'm so sorry! My sister tends to get away from me." Kora said as she took Keiko from him. When Inuyasha got a good look at Kora he blushed.

"Uh...th-that's ok. I uh I'm fine."

"You must be lord Sesshomaru's brother. My name's Kora." She said smiling.

"M-my name's...uh...In-Inuyasha."

"Yassa puppy!" Keiko said giggling.

"I ain't no puppy kid!"

Kora smiled. "Well you do remind me of a puppy. You do have such cute puppy ears after all." She said.

"K-keh. They ain't cute!" He said blushing.

Noriko, Sesshomaru and Kagome all watched them smiling. They could all tell that Inuyasha was attracted to Kora. Now only time would tell if they ended up together or not. They decided to leave the room to let them get to know one another.

"It appears that Inuyasha has found a potential mate." Sesshomaru said once they left the room.

"Yeah. I think she'll be good for him." Kagome said.

"Since neither of you have anything else to do right now, why don't we start working on the pup's room?" Noriko asked.

"Great idea!" Kagome said smiling.

"You and mother go ahead and start on it. I'm going to take Ah-Un to the market to buy some furniture for the room."

"Why can't we just use your old furniture from when you were a pup? We'll just have to clean it up a little." Noriko asked.

"Alright. I still need to go though to buy the pup some cloathes." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh no you aren't! You leave that to your mother and I." Kagome protested.

"Why?" He asked confused as to why she didn't want him to go cloathing shopping for their pup.

Noriko lifted a brow. "It's simple. Men have no taste in cloathing when it comes to pups. We women know how to dress a child to make it look adorable." Noriko said crossing her arms.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Then what am I to do? It is my pup as well. I should be able to do something for it."

Noriko and Kagome smiled. "You are going to move all the furniture, all the lifting and reaching all the high places that your mate and I can't reach." Noriko said smiling.

"Yep. That's the man's job. The decorating and picking out the cloathes is the womens job." Kagome said smiling.

"Alright. I'd rather you not do any heavy lifting anyways since you're pupped." He said giving her a kiss.

So the three of them went to Sesshomaru's old nursery to clean and decorate it. By the time they were done it was dinner time. Noriko and Kagome went down to dinner while Sesshomaru went in search of his brother. He found him outside watching Kora playing with her sister.

"Inuyasha, it's time for dinner."

"Ok." Inuyasha said not taking his eyes off of Kora.

Sesshomaru smiled. "What do you think of Kora?" He asked slyly.

Inuyasha smiled. "She's amazing. She's sweet, kind and beautiful. She's got the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen and she's got an amazing smile."

Sesshomaru smirked. "It sounds as if you've already fallen for her Inuyasha."

Inuyasha blushed. "Y-you don't know what you're talkin about! I just met the girl! There's no way I can be in love with her already!"

Sesshomaru chuckled. "You keep telling yourself that little brother. I said the same thing about Kagome the first time I saw her. It's true what they say about love at first sight. Remember that Inuyasha." He said before going back to the castle.

"Yassa puppy carry me?" Keiko asked running over to him.

"How many times do I gotta tell ya kid? I ain't no puppy!" He huffed.

"Pwease carry me Yassa puppy?" She asked pouting.

He sighed. "Come on."

"Yay! Yassa puppy gonna carry me!" Keiko said giggling as he lifted her up.

"You know, you're the first man she's taken a liking to since our father died." Kora said smiling.

"Yassa puppy can be my daddy now!" Keiko said bouncing in his arms.

Inuyasha blushed. "Keh. I can't be your dad kid."

"Uh huh! Sissy is my mommy now, so Yassa can be my daddy!" Keiko said making both Inuyasha and Kora blush.

"Keiko! You shouldn't say such things!" Kora said.

"But you told me you liked Yassa puppy. You say him was cute!" Keiko protested.

"Keiko!" Kora said blushing.

"Y-you really said that?" Inuyasha asked looking at Kora in shock. Sure he was attracted to her, but never in his wildest dreams did he think she'd feel the same.

"Well...maybe...I sorta said that." She said blushing before she ran off to the castle.

"Wait! Kora!" He yelled after her.

Keiko giggled. "Will Yassa puppy kiss Kora and love her now?"

Inuyasha smiled. "Maybe someday kid."

**A/N: I am so sorry eveyone! I hadn't realized I'd accidently skipped ahead a chapter. But it's ok now, I've got it fixed. So now that I've fixed it, I hope these next two chapters make more sense!**


	34. Chapter 34

Over the next few weeks Inuyasha and Kora got to know each other better. Everyone noticed a change come over Inuyasha. He smiled more, laughed more and he didn't even cuss as much. He spent a lot of time with Kora's sister who still insisted on calling him 'Yassa puppy'. Everyone got a laugh out of that. It was clear as day that he was happy. He and Kora weren't exactly courting but he still treated her like gold. He treated her better than he'd ever treated Kagome and Kikyo combined. Everyone knew he was in love with her. Well everyone that is but himself. Sesshomaru decided it was time to talk to his clueless brother and open his eyes.

One day Inuyasha was outside playing with Keiko, when Sesshomaru came over to him and asked him to come with him to his study.

"Why do ya want me to go there for?" Inuyasha asked.

"I wish to speak to you in private."

"Alright." Inuyasha said. He knew that if his brother wanted to speak to him in private, it had to be important. When they got to his study, Sesshomaru told him to sit.

"So what did ya want to talk to me about?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Kora."

"Kora? Is somethin wrong with her? Did someone hurt her? Who was it! I'll slit their throats!" He growled jumping to his feet.

Sesshomaru smiled. "Relax Inuyasha. Nothing is wrong with her and nobody hurt her."

Inuyasha sighed in relief. "Sess, don't mess with me like that! I was worried that somethin was wrong with her!"

"Actually Inuyasha, I wanted to talk to you about your relationship with her."

"Wh-what are ya talkin about? We ain't got no relationship! I ain't in love with her or nothin!" Inuyasha said blushing.

Sesshomaru smirked at him slyly. "I never said anything about love Inuyasha. You're the one who said that."

"W-well...I...uh...just...just shut up ya smug bastard!" Inuyasha said now as red as his firerat.

Sesshomaru sighed. "It's clear to everyone that you're in love with that girl. You need to tell her before it's too late. If you don't, someone else will come along and take her away from you." He said standing up.

"Keh. What do you know anyway?" Inuyasha said turning away from him.

"Just remember what I've told you little brother. It's plain to see that she's your soulmate. She's who you're meant to be with. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about. I'm the same way with Kagome." Sesshomaru said as he left his brother to his thoughts.

It only took five minuets after Sesshomaru left the room before what Sesshomaru had said to him to sink in. He was in love with Kora and he felt complete with her by his side. He smiled and lept to his feet as he ran out the door. He was going to tell Kora right now how he felt about her. If he had his way, he'd have himself a mate by the end of the night.

Sesshomaru and Kagome were walking to their room when a red blur flew past them.

"Was that Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru smirked. "Yes. It appears that clueless dolt is taking my advice."

"What advice?"

Sesshomaru shrugged. "I simply told him what he needed to hear. I told him that if he didn't act now, that someone would come along and claim Kora and he'd be left alone again."

Kagome smiled. "That was sweet of you Sess."

"Sweet? This Sesshomaru is anything but sweet my love."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Oh that's right how could I forget? You're my big bad puppy dog."

Sesshomaru growled and pinned her up against the wall. Kagome gasped as he ground his hips into hers.

"How about this puppy shows you just how big and bad I can be my beautiful mate?" He said as he nuzzled her neck. He heard Kagome gasp and smirked as he placed gentle kisses along her jaw.

"S-Sess-Sesshomaru, st-stop!" She hissed as she grabbed his arms and squeezed tightly. He pulled back in confusion. She'd never turned him down for sex before.

"What is it Kagome?"

"Ah! I-I th-think it's time." She panted as she gritted her teeth. Just then he felt something warm and wet hit his feet. He looked down and saw a puddle of water under Kagome. His eyes widened as he realized what was wrong. His pup was on the way.

"Oh fuck!" Was all he could say before taking off with her to the birthing room.

**A/N: In case you are all wondering, I haven't forgotten about the jewel. Everyone in my story has just forgotten about it with all the excitement that had been going on lately. I think you'll all love what happens with the jewel. Well at least I hope so.**


	35. Chapter 35

Sesshomaru was running through his castle with his heart beating wildly as he searched for Kora. He finally found her locked in Inuyasha's arms in a passionate kiss.

"Kora!" He yelled causing Inuyasha and Kora to jump apart.

"Do ya mind ya bastard? Can't ya see I'm a little busy." Inuyasha growled.

"Shut up! I need Kora NOW! The pup is coming!"

"Well what are we waitin for then! Let's get goin already!" Inuyasha said pulling Kora behind him by the hand.

When they made it to the birthing room, they saw that Noriko was already there and was trying to comfort Kagome.

"Kagome, I'm here love." Sesshomaru said kneeling next to her taking her hand.

"Fuck! This shit hurts!" Kagome panted as she squeezed his hand.

"I know it does. It will be over soon." He said wiping the sweat from her face.

She glared at him. "How the fuck would you know you stupid dog! I'm the one who has to fucking push this kid out, not you!"

"Relax mate and calm down." When he said this, Noriko and Kora both looked at him like he was stupid and he knew that was the wrong thing to say.

"Relax? Relax! How the fuck am I supposed to relax! I'm having a kid here dammit!" She yelled before screaming in pain.

"Sesshomaru, you need to leave the room. It's almost time for her to deliver the pup." His mother said.

He snarled and his eyes bled red. "I will not leave my mate!"

"You must my lord! Men aren't allowed to be present when a woman is delivering." Kora said.

"NO!" He yelled.

Noriko sighed. "Inuyasha, you need to get him out of here. He won't be able to come back in because I'll place a barrier around the room." Inuyasha sighed. He knew this wasn't going to be fun and he just might get his ass kicked.

"Come on bro." Inuyasha said pulling his struggling brother out of the room.

"No! Let me go! My mate needs me!"

"No, what she needs is for you to calm the fuck down!" Inuyasha yelled as he finally got Sesshomaru out of the room.

Once Inuyasha had Sesshomaru out of the room, Noriko put up a barrier while Kora got blankets and warm water ready.

"Oh god this fucking hurts!" Kagome panted.

"I know Kagome, but soon the pain will be over and you'll have your little one in your arms." Noriko said.

Out in the hall Sesshomaru paced anxiously back and forth. Inuyasha was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed watching him in amusement. He'd never seen his brother so nervous and excited before.

"You do know that pacing back and forth ain't gonna make the pup come any sooner don't ya?" Inuyasha asked smirking.

Sesshomaru growled. "Be quiet! I'd like to see you sit still when you are waiting for your own pup to be born!" Inuyasha blushed at the thought of making said pup and shut up.

They had been waiting for about three hours when Noriko and Kora came out of the room smiling.

"You can go see her now." Noriko said. He jumped to his feet and ran into the room that held his mate and newborn pup.

When he entered the room, he approached the bed nervously. He'd never been so nervous. He wasn't even this nervous when he asked Kagome to be his mate. When he got closer to the bed he saw two squirming bundles in her arms.

She looked at him and smiled. "Come and meet your sons Sesshomaru."

When he saw them he smiled. "They're beautiful Kagome. We have two beautiful sons." He said running his finger down their cheeks.

One boy looked just like Sesshomaru, right down from his markings to his fluffy tail. When he looked at his other son, he gasped. He was the spitting image of Sesshomaru's father. He even had the same blue jagged markings.

"He looks like my father." He said sadly.

"That's what your mom said."

"What should we name them love?" He asked.

"Well, since he looks like you, let's call him Maru." She said looking at the boy who looked just like Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru smiled. "That's a wonderful name. What about this little one?" He said taking the pup that resembled his own father out of her arms.

"How about we name him Tai, in honor of your father?"

"I'd like that. Our little Maru and little Tai." He said giving each of his pups a kiss on the forehead. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Sesshomaru said.

"Hey. Can I see the pup now?" Inuyasha asked walking into the room.

"Actually Inuyasha, we have twins. We have two boys." Kagome said smiling.

"Can I...can I hold one?" He asked.

"Of coarse you can. You are their uncle after all." Kagome said handing him Maru. Inuyasha stared at the pup in wonder as he opened his golden eyes.

"Hey there little guy. I'm your uncle Inuyasha." He said smiling as the pup grabbed his pinky.

"What are their names?"

"His name is Maru and the one Sesshomaru is holding is Tai."

"Cool names. Can I hold Tai?"

"Sure." Sesshomaru said handing him Tai. When Inuyasha took Tai from Sesshomaru, he noticed that he had blue eyes like Kagome and he had different markings than either Sesshomaru or Maru.

"He doesn't really look like either one of you. Well he does have Kagome's eyes but that's about it."

"He looks a lot like father." Sesshomaru said.

"He does? It's too bad the old man ain't here." Inuyasha said sadly. He didn't know his father since he died on the day he was born.

"Yeah it is. I wish he could be here. I'd like to meet him and for my pups to know their grandfather." Kagome said.

In another room of the castle, a long forgotten jewel began to glow.

Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Inuyasha were all still fussing over the pups when they heard a commotion out in the hall.

"I'll go see what's goin on." Inuyasha said handing Tai back to Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha left the room to see what was going on. When he saw Noriko passed out in the arms of an unknown man, he began to growl.

"Who the fuck are you? What the hell did you do to her!" Inuyasha yelled drawing his sword.

The man smiled. "I see the sword works for you. It suits you. You look like a true warrior holding that sword."

Inuyasha growled. "Answer my fuckin question! What the hell did you do to her ya fuckin bastard!"

The man frowned. "Such language coming from the son of a lord. You should be ashamed of yourself pup."

"I ain't no pup! Now put her down so I can kick your ass!"

"What is going on out here?" Sesshomaru said coming out into the hallway.

"This stupid bastard did somethin to Noriko and he won't put her down!"

When Sesshomaru saw the man that was holding his mother, his eyes widened and he gasped.

"F-father!" He whispered in shock.


	36. Chapter 36

"Father, is it really you? Are you truely alive?" Sesshomaru asked still in shock.

"Snap out of it Sess! This ain't our old man! Our old man is dead remember!" Inuyasha yelled trying to snap Sesshomaru out of his daze.

"Relax my son. It is me and I am alive." Taisho said to Inuyasha.

"But how?" Sesshomaru asked.

"This is how." Taisho said holding out the sacred jewel that was now a dull white color.

"How the hell did ya get that?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously. He still wasn't completly convinced that this man was really his father.

"I'll explain it to the best of my ability. I was visited in the afterlife by a beautiful miko. She told me her name was Midoriko and she was going to return me to the land of the living. She said she was granting a wish that Sesshomaru's mate unknowingly made. That is how I stand before you today." Taisho said smiling.

"Mm..." Noriko moaned as she came to. When she opened her eyes and saw who held her, she gasped.

"Hello dearest. Have you missed me?" Taisho said smiling at Noriko.

"My Taisho! You've returned to me!" She cried as he held her closer and kissed her deeply. He pulled away and sat her on her feet. He smiled at Sesshomaru and surprised him by giving him a tight hug.

"It's been so long. I've missed you my son." Inuyasha, who'd been watching the interraction between Taisho and his brother finally decided to put his sword away.

"So, you really are our old man huh?" Inuyasha said. He stood still as Taisho walked over to him.

"Yes. It's good to finally meet you my son. Let me look at you." He said placing his hands on Inuyasha's shoulders as he looked him over.

"Keh. Do ya have to keep starin at me dammit! I don't like to be fuckin stared at and judged!" Inuyasha said growling.

Taisho frowned. "I'm not judging you my son. I'm just looking at a son who I never got a chance to see before I died. Why would you think otherwise?"

"Keh. Let's just say that half breeds weren't always welcomed in this family."

Sesshomaru sighed. "I thought we put that all in our past Inuyasha."

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

Taisho looked at Sesshomaru. "What is he talking about Sesshomaru?"

"I'm sayin that lord fluffy over here, is an asshole." Inuyasha said smirking. Taisho growled and flicked his ear.

"Ow! What the hell was that for old man!" Inuyasha yelled.

Taisho glared and flicked his ear again. "You will refrain from using such language. And I am NOT an old man pup."

"Keh. Whatever." Inuyasha mumbled.

"What's going on out there Sesshomaru?" They heard Kagome yell.

"Just a moment love." He replied.

"Is that your mate?" Taisho asked smiling.

"Yes, she is."

"Well bring her out. I want to meet the woman who stole my son's heart."

"I'm afraid she can't come out right now. She just gave birth moments ago."

"You mean I'm a grandfather?" Taisho asked smiling.

"Yes. We have twin sons." Sesshomaru said proudly.

"Is it alright if I meet them? Or would you rather I wait until she's able to get out of bed?"

"It's fine father. Come with me." Sesshomaru said as he went back to the room that held Kagome and his pups.

Kagome looked up when she heard Sesshomaru come back in the room. She smiled as he leaned down to give her a kiss.

"What was all the noise about Sess?"

"I'm afraid that was my fault my dear." Said a tall man that had been behind Sesshomaru.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked.

"I'm Sesshomaru's father. It's nice to meet you. I owe you my life. The priestess of the jewel said that you unknowingly wished me back to life."

"Thank you for what you did love." Sesshomaru said caressing her face.

"But I didn't wish for anything." Kagome said confused.

"Actually Kagome, you did. I believe when we were talking about my father, you said that you wished he could be here so that you could meet him and he could be here for his grandpups." Sesshomaru said.

"I guess I did, didn't I?" Kagome said smiling.

"Speaking of the pups, may I see my grandsons now?"

"Sure!" Kagome said. She handed him Maru.

Taisho smiled. "He looks just like you Sesshomaru."

"That's why we named him Maru." Kagome said smiling.

"Now where's the other little one?'

Sesshomaru smiled. "Right here. You may be a little surprised at his looks though." He said as he carefully traded his father Maru for Tai.

Taisho gasped. "He looks like me. Well except for the blue eyes that is."

"That is why we named him Tai, in honor of you." Sesshomaru said.

Taisho smiled. "That truely is an honor. Thank you." He said.

Kagome and Sesshomaru smiled as they watched Taisho fuss over his grandsons. Sesshomaru leaned over to Kagome and gave her a kiss.

"I want to thank you for everything you've done for me." He said nuzzling her neck.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You became my mate and gave me your love. You've blessed me with two beautiful pups and you've given me my father back. I love you so much mate."

"I love you too Sess." She said smiling. Kagome couldn't be happier. Yes in the begining Inuyasha had hurt her, but in the long run she was glad he did. She had a mate that loved her and was now a mother. Life couldn't be better for her.

**A/N: I know this isn't much of an ending. Sorry for that. And for those of you who are wondering, there will be NO sequal.**


End file.
